What Thousand Words Can You Create from the Pictures of this Story?
by whalestail
Summary: They say a picture is worth a 1000 words but are the words always the right ones for each picture. Follow along as Emmett and Bella try to find out. Can Emmett help Bella heal? Can Bella give him what he is looking for? Will they always be together? What will the pictures show? Come along for the ride? AU, EMxB,EdXR,JXA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Here is another story from me. This is an Emmett/Bella story though the other friends will make an appearance as we go along. Edward/Rose, Jasper/Alice. They say a picture is worth a 1000 words but are the words always the right ones. Follow along as Emmett and Bella try to find out. As always my stories are complete except for final edits as I post. I will update this story once a week, please feel free to review and keep me on your favorites list. ENJOY!**

What Thousand Words Can You Create from the Pictures of this Story?

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Mom, I'm going to go get the ice! How many bags do you want?"

"Three if you can juggle it or two will work."

"I got it."

So I headed back to the little dock store, I paid at the register. Then I went and got the ice thinking that then I could manage the walk back down the pier. As I got to the door, I used my foot to start kicking the door open since my arms were full. When my foot didn't find the door like I was expecting, I started stumbling with the three bags of ice in my arms. As I'm starting to fall out the open door, the gentleman turned in time to see me stumble into him with all my bags of ice. He caught me as my arms full of the bags of ice ran into a very solid abdomen. Man this guy was tall and big I thought.

He said, "I'm sorry, Miss," and he got a hold of one of the bags of ice. This allowed me to better catch my balance and then he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, thank you. Just put the bag back in my hand. I don't have very far to go."

"Okay, if you're sure." The large gentleman put the bag of ice back in my one hand, stepped back to give me more room and let me to pass.

I started back up the dock to head to the pier full of houseboats. As I left I said, "Thanks."

I continued up the boat ramp with all three bags of ice and managed quite easily. I passed another gentleman on the way down the ramp; he was kind enough to yield to me so that I could get by. He said, "Hi."

I said, "Hi," and continued on my way.

EmPOV

I stayed standing at the door and watched the lady head up the dock. She was wearing a 1 piece swimming racer suit and a pair of short shorts. She had her waistband folded over on the shorts to make them even shorter. She was not model, hot; but she was beautiful. Her hair was braided down her back. I wanted to run my hands through that braid and pull it free so the breeze could blow it around and then I would brush it until it glistened in the sun light. I felt myself responding to her looks. I wondered if I would ever see her again. Oh well probably not. I was here to work and it was a huge lake.

My buddy caught up to me and waved his hand in front of me to distract me from my view and said, "She's quite beautiful, isn't she?"

I turned to him and said, "Yes, she is."

"Too bad, McCarty, we're here to work though. So let's get the last of the food we need and head out for your video shoot."

"Fine." We walked in the store and the door closed. I could no longer see my beautiful angel. That was all she was going to be an angel. I would probably never see her again.

BPOV

Back on my family's houseboat, my brother and I got all our food into the cooler surrounded by plenty of ice for the next three days. Forty minutes later, the four of us shoved off and headed onto the lake. The sun would be setting soon so we got about twenty minutes away from the marina and found a cove to anchor in for the night. Once we got near the sandy shore, my brother and I jumped off the bow of the boat to anchor us to the shoreline for the night.

Then mom and I cooked our family's dinner. The four of us sat, talked and enjoyed dinner together. I was enjoying our own private and personal space away from the city. There were houseboats around; but we didn't have to interact with them or the people on them. It was like they were just part of the scenery. I actually felt I could walk around free up here and not look over my shoulder. Soon I got ready for bed, I took my sleeping bag and an air mattress out and slept on the back of the deck under the stars.

The next morning my brother and I jumped in the chilly water to help my dad pull anchor from the sandy beach so that we could get under way, I changed into sweats to warm up and helped mom get breakfast together. Dad shut the boat down and we just floated while we ate breakfast. Once breakfast was cleaned up, dad got back behind the wheel and we headed out exploring the lake. I took a book, changed into a bikini. I told my mom, "I'm going up on the roof to read and get some sun."

"Okay, enjoy Bella."

After about an hour, my dad stopped in another cove. I threw on my wetsuit over my bikini and swam around for about 45 minutes. Then I got out and rinsed off. My mom and I made lunch and once again after eating and cleaning up, we started cruising around again. I went back up on the roof to read and sunbath some more. After thirty minutes, I was so relaxed that I fell asleep.

EmPOV

"McCarty," Mike said and brought me out of my reverie. I was daydreaming about the girl from yesterday. No wait; she was a woman, curves in all the right places.

"What?" I said as I jumped some. Then I saw Mike finish getting on my houseboat. "What's wrong?"

"Our model isn't at the docks. Her sister was killed in a car accident yesterday. If we call the agency for another model, we'll be here three or four more days before we start shooting this video."

"I have an idea. Meet me on the speedboat in 10 minutes. Have Tyler just come on back here." Then I was gone. I threw on some nicer shorts and a polo. I grabbed a hat and my shades.

I met Mike on the speedboat. I grabbed the wheel and turned us onto the open lake. Mike looked at me and asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the marinas."

"Why?"

"To try and find that woman from yesterday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's perfect. That's what I thought when I saw her yesterday. Plus this way we won't be behind nearly as much as if we had to wait for a new model."

"True, but how are you going to convince her?"

"My boyish charm and I'm hoping she'll just want to do it."

"Okay, what can it hurt?"

Within thirty minutes, we were back at the marina. Fortunately, it was the same shop keeper as yesterday working at the register.

I used my boyish charm and my McCarty name explaining to the shop keeper the situation. Then I asked if he remembered the doe eyed, chocolate haired woman I bumped into at the door.

"Yes and she had legs, too as she was enveloped into you as she tried to fall. Lucky Bastard to have her in your arms."

"Yes that's her. Would you please tell me her boat number so that I can see if she'll be in my video?"

"Yes," and he gave us her boat number. I was so excited thank god for my fame and boyish charm.

As we ran back to our speedboat, Mike said, "This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"My luck is going to help us find her, I just know it."

Mike was starting to complain about being hungry. It was closing in on 1, but I put the binoculars down and said, "Straight ahead, I see their boat." As we approached, we could see two people were fishing on the front of the boat. We circled and came up on the port side, I got the attention of the young man on that side. He must have recognized me and helped me tie up to the port side of the boat. I asked, "Can we talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, McCarty, but what about and why would you want our attention? Hold on let me get my parents. I can't believe you're on our boat."

Mike then said, "She isn't going to leave; this is a family trip."

"Shhhh! Let's find out."

Once we were on the front of the boat together, I introduced myself and Mike my agent to the kid and his parents.

The father stepped forward and said, "Hi, I'm Charlie, this is my wife, Renee and our son, Seth."

Renee stepped forward to shake my hand and said, "Bella loves your music. I think she has all your CDs."

"Bella, I'm assuming is your daughter."

"Yes."

"She's on the boat with you."

"Yes, she's asleep up on the top deck. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we're here shooting a music video for the week. Our model can't make it; she had a death in the family. We were wondering if Bella might want to fill in."

"Our daughter isn't a model," Charlie said.

"That's fine. I bumped into her yesterday at the store and to me she is a natural beauty and the perfect representation of this land that we're showing off in the music video." Then I noticed Charlie take Renee's shaking hand. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't; but I'm not sure. We were only going to be here for two more days. Our daughter has had a rough go of it over the last year. So we all came up here to get away from Phoenix and hopefully leave some of the pain behind."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply put, she was stalked by a neighborhood kid for a while unbeknownst to us. Then he tried to attack and rape her and almost got away with it. My wife came home unexpected and caught him. Bella is having a lot of issues."

"I can understand your concerns, but first let me tell you the concept of the video. The ultimate scene is a final simple quiet kiss. The rest is her and I by ourselves doing different things. Maybe a little bit of skin contact while being fully clothed next to each other. We are showing off the country side. We will sit close together at a fire and ride horseback together. Do you think she might do it?"

"Maybe, but she might not give you what you what you're looking for either?"

"That's okay, we're willing to take the chance."

"Where would she stay? Would you bring her back to Phoenix when you're done?"

"Yes, we could bring her to Phoenix and I've three empty rooms on one boat she could have her choice of rooms and they all have locks on the doors if that'll make her feel safe and also so that you know she'll be safe. So will you ask her?"

"No," Charlie said and my face dropped; but then he continued, "I'll let you go up and ask her." Her brother gave me a thumbs up as he led me to the ladder.

"Good luck," Seth whispered and then said, "I hope she does it; it'll be good for her, a great adventure."

I climbed the ladder and there on a beach chair lay the angel I thought I would never see again. I went and sat down next to her and had to hold my hands back because I wanted to touch her so badly. Instead, I started to quietly sing her one of my songs. It worked; I could tell she was slowly starting to wake up as she rolled her head toward me. As her eyes opened, I smiled at her and said, "Hello."

BPOV

I heard one of my favorite McCarty songs being song to me. That's weird I thought I didn't bring any headphones or music up here with me. Some boat must be close by cranking music and I can hear it. I rolled my head towards the sound and as I opened my eyes briefly I heard a male voice say hello so I blinked an opened my eyes again saying, "Hello."

"Hello, Bella," he said again.

I rub my eyes again and looked at McCarty again and said, "Are you the real McCarty and singing to me on my parent's houseboat?"

"Yes, Bella; I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm hoping to get your help."

"Help with what?"

"I'm here to do a music video. Our model couldn't make it; there was a death in her family yesterday. So I'm hoping that I could convince you to make the video with me."

"You're asking me to be in one of your music videos."

"Yes, will you?"

"Wait a minute; you're the abdomen that I ran into coming out of the store yesterday." Then I blushed incredibly pink because I said abdomen instead of man.

"Yes, that was my abdomen that you tried to freeze out. It was my fault anyway."

"I just realized that it was you."

"Well, will you?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Wear a bathing suit and show off this beautiful country up here. At other times, you'll wear shorts and jeans. Plus ride horseback with me, sit by a campfire with me and for one scene in the video there'll be a brief kiss."

"That's a lot of work for the next two days."

"Actually, we're up here all week shooting and we'd like you stay with us. Then I'll bring you back to Phoenix next Sunday."

"I don't know," and I started to get up.

"Bella," and he reached out and touched my hand.

"What?"

"Your parents and brother told us, my director who is downstairs and I, briefly what happened. I promise if you give this a shot; I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are as comfortable as possible. If that means in three days you come to me and tell me that you want to go home you can, but please give it a chance. I promise to make it fun."

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. After almost plowing into you at the store, I thought you could do the video then. And now that I'm seeing you in this beautiful suit I know you're the one. Come on give it a try? I'll make you deal comeback with Mike and I, see what it's like to work with all of us, have dinner with us and if you're still uneasy I'll bring you back. I promise, scout's honor."

I turned and finally smiled a little bit saying, "Most people don't use that phrase anymore."

"I do," Emmett said. "You're looking at an Eagle Scout and I mean it when I say it."

"Okay, after that, you have a deal. I'll try it but.."

"No buts' I understand and I promised. Now go pack up your thing so we can try this out."

"Okay." I went and packed my clothes.

**A/N Let me know what you think and might happen; please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EmPOV

I went back up to the bow of the boat and told her family and Mike the deal.

Charlie showed us where he thought they would be tonight or in the morning if we needed them. I also gave them the satellite number if they needed to talk to Bella. Then Bella came out with her duffel, a bag and her backpack. I took her bags and introduced her to Mike. She said goodbye to her family with a smile on her face which made me happy.

BPOV

I was going on an adventure; I hoped I could give McCarty what he wanted for his video though I thought he was crazy for wanting me in the video. Emmett helped me onto the speed boat; I had put on shorts and a sweat shirt that was partially zipped up over my bathing suit.

Seth asked, "Bella, do you want your wet suit?"

"Yes, please"

"I'll grab it from the back for you."

My brother ran and got it. When he returned, he tossed it into the back of the speedboat. Seth helped untie us from the houseboat. Then as we drifted away from my family, Emmett looked at me and said, "Do you want to drive?"

"Sure, but hold on one second," and I threw my hair into a ponytail. I stepped behind the wheel and cranked the key to bring the speedboat to life and Emmett pointed me in the direction we needed to go in.

Once we were completely clear from the houseboat, I turned to Mike and said, "Hold on!"

He said, "Ok," and I dropped the throttle and away we went. That was an absolute feeling of freedom once I had it under control at that speed. I then continued to tap the throttle even faster. After fifteen minutes of flying, Emmett slowed us down some and gave me the rest of the directions to the three houseboats together off in a smaller inlet.

As we got really close, I said, "Emmett, you can park it though."

"No problem, my little speed demon. I see you feel the need for speed."

I just smiled at him. Once the boat was tied to one of their houseboats, Emmett helped me off the speed boat and then he looked to Mike and said, "Give me thirty minutes to show Bella around then send her assistant to help her get ready. Let's try the top of the rock scene, the one around the fire and maybe even the sunset shot if we have time."

"Sounds good to me."

So Emmett and I grabbed my bags and wet suit, he said, "This is our houseboat; I guess you can say. There are four bedrooms in the back." We walked by one and he continued, "I'll be in here and I was thinking you might like this one. It's the only other one that has its own bathroom."

"Sounds good," and I sat my bags down on the bed.

Emmett put the ones he was carrying down next to mine and said, "You can hang your wet suit up in the shower if you want."

When I came back, Emmett showed me how the locked worked on the door. As he went to leave telling me he would let me get settled, I said, "Wait McCarty!"

"Yes."

"What does everyone around here call you? Do you want me to call you McCarty?"

"Let's go to the living area and we can talk about that."

"Okay."

He quickly showed me where everything was and said as I settled on the couch, "I also promise I'll always come out of my room dressed."

"I'll do the same thing."

Emmett grabbed us two bottles of water. He handed me one and sat on a dining chair across from me. "I'm sure that you've heard talk of my real name."

"Yes, but I know as a singer you go by McCarty."

"My real name is Dale Emmett McCarty. My father is Dale so somewhere along the line I started going by Emmett and my stage name is McCarty. Honestly, it makes my life easier having two different names to the public. So you can call me Emmett, McCarty or hey you. If you call me, Dale, I probably won't answer and I'll look around for my father. Are you ready to try this?

"I guess though I'm nervous."

"Don't worry I promised to make this fun and I will. You have jeans with you?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. If the models won't fit, you may have to wear yours plus a bikini top. You'll then want whatever shoes you can climb the rocks in; but up at the top of the hill, you'll put on cowboy boots."

"Okay and what did you mean earlier by assistant?"

"We each have our own wardrobe, hair and makeup specialist. That's all."

With that, Mike came in and introduced Jessica and Bree to me. Bree and I went to my room to start getting me ready. She had me try on several different bikini tops and we finally settled on a coral one that tied at my neck and around under my breasts line and rushing all over it. Next I put on the models jeans; they were a perfect fit except the length. Bree said, "I think once you put the cowboy boots on at the top of the hill, they'll be okay. Now sit down so I can do your makeup."

"Bree, you're good at this," I said as she had moved onto my hair to break up the silence in the room.

"Thank you; you don't need much make up any way, you're already beautiful." I think I blushed a little bit at that comment. I had never considered myself beautiful. Bree pulled it back into a sleek ponytail at the base of my neck. Once it was completed to her liking and hair sprayed to stay in place. "Let's go. Put on your sneakers and once we get to the top of the hill, I'll fix up your makeup and bangs."

"Okay." Just before we left the room, I saw my reflection and I was surprised. I thought to myself maybe I could do this. I turned quickly to Bree asking, "Would you grab my sweatshirt for climbing?"

She grabbed it and tossed it to me. I zipped it up. As we left to go outside our room, Bree rapped on Emmett's door and said, "We're heading up the hill, boss."

I heard, "Okay." As Bree and I stepped off our boat, two videographers and Mike grabbed gear to follow us. I looked to Mike and said, "Where do you want me to climb to?"

He pointed to rocks about 100 yards away. I headed that way and then Emmett caught up. At that point, I was hot so I took my jacket off and finished climbing up the hill.

Emmett said, "Bella, stop there. Bree, do have her boots?"

"Yes, but if she sits down."

Emmett interrupted and asked, "Bella, can you lean against me to get your boots on so that you have a good balance point?"

"I guess; you seem to be pretty beefy I don't think I could knock you over. Though you promised this would be fun for me, you didn't promise how safe I would be."

He smiled an amazing dimple smile at me and I think my heart melted a little bit. He took my hand and said, "I'll also promise to keep you safe and yes, I think I'm capable of keeping you upright." Then he leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "Are you really okay with this? If not, we'll find another way."

"Emmett, thank you for asking and yes, I think I'll be okay." I leaned on his side and got one sneaker off and Bree handed me the first boot. Before I put it on, I asked, "Pant legs in or over the boot."

Mike said, "In."

"This is a pain," I said as I struggled to get the pant leg in the boot and remain upright.

Emmett said, "Wait, Bree come help keep Bella stable for a minute." She did and Emmett kneeled down and tucked the jean's into my socks. At one point, his hand brushed my bare skin and a jolt ran through me, but I wasn't scared. Emmett stood back up, this time he turned his back to me and said, "Now lean onto me and put your boots on." So I had one boot on, as I put on the second boot, my foot came down on something inside the boot I wobbled and started to fall, but Emmett got turned around in time to catch me as I started falling. He said, "Got you." As he stood me up, he said, "What happened?"

"There's something in the boot that my foot ran into."

He took my arm for balance and Bree helped me get the boot off. She tipped it over and out fell my lip liner. "Ouch, no wonder you almost fell over," Bree said.

Emmett just continued holding me and I got the boot on finally.

"Bree, go ahead and touch up her make up," Mike said.

She used a bronzer and a powder to take down the sheen on my face from the climb. Finally, she added pink lip gloss. "Okay, she's ready."

Mike and Emmett both turned and said, "Yes, she's perfect." And I blushed in response to that.

Mike took the lead and said, "Bella we want you to just stand there and turn in circles like you're looking at the scenery. One of the camera assistants turn on the music for me. Before you start moving in circles and looking around, do you think you could climb the last three steps up to the top for the camera?"

"I suppose."

One camera man stayed in front of me filming me the whole time; the other man spun around me the whole time. I hoped he didn't get dizzy and fall down. I didn't get dizzy because I was turning in very slow circles. Emmett must've thought I wasn't relaxing enough so he said things to me to make me laugh or smile. Finally, I was allowed to sit on my butt and they shot more video.

Emmett offered me a hand to help me up and I asked, "Well?"

"Change back to sneakers for hiking back down the hill and I would rather hear what you thought?"

"It was fun and you're funny. Though I thought you might sing to me, too. I hope I'll get to hear you sing while I'm up here."

"Good, we can do anything you want for an hour. Then we'll have dinner and capture you in sunset shots. Finally, we're going to try and get us in the fireside shot. Yes, I promised this will be fun, but I can pretty much guarantee you'll get to hear me sing up here."

"That sounds fine."

"What do you want to do for an hour?"

"I know what I'm going to do, but will you join me?"

"Maybe."

"I'll meet you on the back of our deck in 15 minutes."

"Fine."

I put my bikini on, then added my wetsuit, but only pulled it up to my waist. I headed out to the back of the boat where I waited for Emmett to appear. He showed up in shorts and a tee. I turned to him as I pulled up my wet suit and said, "I'm going for a swim, do you want to go?"

"Anyone else is welcome to as well," I said a little bit louder. I turned and dove off the back of the boat into the water. Emmett must've quickly changed and joined me as well as a few others. Then someone sent us a volleyball into the water and we all started playing by just rallying the ball around.

After fifteen minutes, Mike made us all get out. "Bella, go shower and Bree will bring you clothes for the sunset shot; but first we'll feed you dinner. Now move it."

"Yes Sir," and I saluted him as I headed for the shower. I showered and put on my robe. As I left my bathroom, I ran into Bree.

"Hi Bree."

"Hi Bella. Please put this dress on. And then you can add a sweatshirt." Once I was dressed, Bree had me sit down on the bed and she started messing with my hair. She got it half dry and then clipped it up on my head. "Now let's go eat. We're having steaks and corn on the cob."

It was fun; I sat by Bree and Emmett. I finally met everyone and learned a little bit about everyone. Emmett and Mike had about 15 people helping with the shoot. Mike then tapped me on the shoulder.

I said, "Yes, does this mean it's time to work again?"

A/N - Someone asked after the first chapter what type of music McCarty sings. I hate to say it but I am a pop kind of girl and so that is the type he'll be singing. Thanks for the response to the new story. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes, Bree needs to do your makeup and hair. Then we're going to go climb some more rocks."

"In a dress?"

"Yes, you can do it."

"I better not fall." Bree finished up my hair and makeup; I slipped on my sneakers. Emmett, Bree and I started to climb the hill together. Thank goodness the dress was flowy and it wasn't breezy outside. Emmett and Bree helped me switch to the sandals. This time they filmed the both of us though we weren't touching and we weren't really in the same shots. They also filmed our shadows in the sunset. Once the sun was gone, I slipped back into my sneakers and went back down the hill to our campsite.

Someone started to get a campfire together; Emmett said, "You need to change one more time."

"Okay."

"Bree, will meet you in your room."

I headed for our boat and climbed abroad. As I went to close the glass slider, I saw Emmett behind me so I left it open. "Emmett is there something wrong?" I asked as I opened the refrigerator to get a drink of water.

"Your outfit for the fire scene is white shorts, sweat suit jacket and a white bikini on under it. Is that okay?"

"I guess so," and I sat down on the couch.

Emmett came up next to me and said, "May I?"

"Sure."

"Bella, we're going to be sitting really close together by the fire. Is that okay?"

"I don't know. When you've been my leaning post, I've been okay with our touching."

"Can I ask a question?"

"I guess."

"Before this past year had you had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I have."

"Did you two ever cuddle?"

"Of course."

"Good. That is what this is going to be like. So pretend I'm an old boyfriend and we're at a campfire by the lake. This is the fire right before you go to bed. I want to try something though."

"What?"

Very gently, he put his hand under my chin and the other arm around behind my shoulder and gently pulled my chin down to his shoulder. "How's that?"

"This is nice; I'm kind of tired I think I might just fall asleep like this."

"You can after our fireside shooting. Now go," and he gently pushed me away. Bree came in at the same time. Emmett said, "I'll see you two out by the fire."

"Okay." Bree handed me the outfit. My comment was, "You've got to be kidding me. This isn't a sweat suit jacket. Bree, how about a compromise? All of this but the jacket, and I'll wear my white sweatshirt jacket instead."

"We can see. Now go change I need to add even more make up to you for these night shots."

EmPOV

Mike, Tyler, Ben and I are watching the videos. "Well?" I asked. "I knew I would love her and I do."

Ben said, "Guys, I like her. Her beauty is a perfect match to this country, very natural and raw per say. It's like she doesn't know how beautiful she is."

Mike said, "I understand that and I agree. She's perfect for this video; let's just hope she'll want to stay."

Emmett said, "I'm doing my damnedest. Here she comes in her jacket. The other one just wouldn't be her, anyway."

Tyler said, "True, let's see if we can get the sleeves pushed up and unzip it."

Emmett said, "No let's let the fire do that. Remember what she did on the climb up the rocks going down to the bikini top all on her own."

Mike said, "Okay, we'll see."

Emmett said, "Do we have marshmallows and twigs around?"

Someone hollered, "Yes."

"Have someone bring them out?"

BPOV

Emmett asked, "Ready?"

I nodded and Bree helped me sit down on a brown cloth by the fire to avoid ruining the white shorts.

They did some tests shots and looked at the shots. In the end, Bree had to darken my eyes and lipstick. Once Bree cleared my space and the boys agreed that the makeup was good, Emmett sat down next to me and said, "Are you ready to roast some marshmallows?"

"Yes I love them." Once Emmett and I had our sticks and marshmallows, I asked everyone to please wait a second. I pulled my roasting stick back.

Emmett asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just hot," so I pushed my sleeves up and unzipped my jacket down to just below the bottom of the bikini.

Emmet asked, "Are you better now?"

"Yes, I'm cooler. Now give me my marshmallow stick back," and I started roasting mine. Emmett put his arm around my shoulders and we sat really close to each other while we each roasted marshmallows. One time, I leaned towards him because I wanted the flames that were closer to him. Again I felt a tingle run through me. Another time, he did the same thing to me. We actually had great fun; when I pulled my third marshmallow back to eat, he grabbed the middle of my stick and pulled it off. I was trying to fight him to get my marshmallow back.

He caught my hands and whispered, "Opened up."

"Why?" I started to say and he shoved it into my mouth.

Mike yelled, "Cut." Then everyone just turned into good ole kids having fun. Honestly, I had forgotten the camera was there for the last 20 minutes.

We all enjoyed the fire and s'mores. I stood up and as I did. I zipped my jacket back up. As I turn to leave, I tripped into Emmett. He caught me as I fell; his hands caused me to feel the tingles and twinges again. "Sorry," I said. "This time it's my fault."

"No problem, are you still ready to go to bed?"

"No, that was fun; now I'm wound up. What can we do to whine back down?"

"I have an idea; but you might want pants on to stay warm. I'll meet you up on the roof of our houseboat."

"Okay sounds good." I quickly changed and went up onto the roof.

"Emmett, is that a telescope you're setting up?"

"Yes, my angel. I loved the stars in high school and all things astronomy. That was my eagle project teaching kids about the stars and planets."

"Very cool. Show me what you remember." For almost an hour, we went back and forth using two telescopes to look at stars and the moon in the sky.

"Bella," Emmett said.

"Yes, Emmett."

"I like when you call me Emmett. Do you think you want to stay around after today and tonight? I've seen some of your video footage from this afternoon. You're perfect for this video."

"Emmett, honestly, I've had fun today, but…"

"No buts."

"No, let me finish please."

"Okay."

"Can we see how I sleep tonight first and then decide in the morning? If I sleep okay, yes I'll stay. Sleeping has been one of my problems with all the recovery. I promise that after two nights of horrible sleep, Bree couldn't make me look that good."

"I guess that's fair. What can I do to guarantee you a good night's sleep?"

"I'm sorry; you can't," and I left to go to bed without another word. I was so hoping that this conversation wouldn't bring on the nightmares. I changed and went to bed. I read some of my book and fell asleep. The next thing I knew there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I said.

"It's Bree."

"Come on in. How late is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's almost eight."

"You're kidding."

"No why?"

"I haven't slept that late in ages."

"Why don't you jump in the shower and then join us for breakfast?"

"Okay."

"Just pull your hair up in a ponytail when you're done."

"I'll see you later."

I slipped into the shower, came out, put my shorts and sweat jacket on. I went out onto the bow of the boat. Emmett was waiting and asked, "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, please."

"Let me escort you."

Emmett and I headed to another boat. Mike said, "Look she's up."

"Shut up," Emmett said. "Now let's eat." We had French toast, eggs, and bacon.

Once I was done, I looked at Emmett who is across from me and asked, "Can we go for a walk?"

"Okay." Emmett led me off the boat and we started walking along the shore.

We hadn't gotten very far when I said, "I'll stay."

"You will; I was afraid you had problems getting to sleep last night and that is why you didn't get up until eight."

"No last night was one of the best night's of sleep I have had in a long time. I think it helped that as I fell asleep; I had a gentle melody lulling me to sleep in my head."

"Really, what did it sound like?"

"A guitar gently playing."

"You heard that."

"Why are you asking?"

"It was me gently playing and I thought I was quiet enough you wouldn't hear me."

"It was so quiet I had to strain to listen to hear it. It helped me to just fall asleep."

"And you slept okay?"

"Yes and never woke up once."

"Yes, I'll say it again; I'll stay."

"Great, I have a secret for you."

"What's that?"

"Last night with the fire and star gazing, I had a lot of fun with you and realized I missed having fun like that. So what do you say if we make the rest of this week just as much fun?"

"Okay with me. Emmett, help me have some fun, please."

"Good, let's go get back to the boats. We need to move them to another shooting spot."

"Okay." When we got close to the boat, Emmett yelled back, "Bella's going to stay. Let's pack up and get to our next spot."

"Yeah," everyone yelled. I was excited to hear their responses and I was glad they were so approving of me. Twenty minutes later, we were out on the open lake again. Thirty minutes later, we started heading into a different cove. Emmett turned to me and said as the boat shook and I jumped, "Bella, it's okay. You can go meet Bree in your room; that was her jumping onto the back of the boat."

"Okay. See you later." I left for the back of the boat. "Hi Bree," I said as I entered my bedroom.

"Hi Bella; let's make you even more beautiful again."

Bree put my make up back on; then I slipped into jeans and the bikini top. Today, I only added a tank top. Emmett knocked on the door and said, "We'll be ready to hike and shoot in about 20 minutes, ladies."

"We'll be ready," Bree said. Once Bree finished my hair, we headed out on the shore.

I said, "Okay, Mike where to?"

"Up those rocks over there," he pointed.

"Fine, we'll meet you up there."

"Bella, be careful," Mike said.

"I will."

As Bree and I started climbing, Emmett came out and yelled, "Wait for me."

He quickly caught up to us. Carefully and together, we climbed up about 100 feet of rocks. It was a little bit out of work; but we all made it. Finally, I said, "Bree, water please."

"Yes, I know," and we both chugged some as Bree handed me a bottle of water.

"Are you ready to put your boots on?" Emmett said.

"Sure." So I leaned against him and successfully got my boots on.

Mike caught up and said, "We can try the two of you just wandering around up here looking at the views in a circle."

Bree said, "Bella, give me your tank and let me touch up your makeup for you."

"Fine," and I carefully lifted off the tank making sure my bikini top didn't move.

Jessica touched up Emmett's makeup and then he turned and grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go." All I could do was giggle and smile at his excitement.

The crew started the cameras and in our little area on top of the rocks we had fun. He pulled me in close, put an arm around me and pointed at the rocks and mountains and water around us. Then he would pull me in a different spot on the top and he continued singing his song to the world. We continued doing this for over thirty minutes.

Mike said, "Cut." Emmett continued holding my hand.

"What's next?" I asked.

"You walking on the beach; but before you come down the rock hill, what do you say to letting us film you going down the hill in those boots?"

"I can try; the boots feel pretty good."

Emmett said, "Can you guys film tight and tall on her so that I can stay to the side in case she does fall? I want to be close."

Ben said, "Of course, we can crop you out of the video as needed." After Bree freshened my makeup, they filmed me coming down the rocks.

I did okay; but as I got to the last six inch step down. I tried to do something cute, but I slipped on loose gravel. As I was falling, Emmett jumped over to catch me; but my momentum carried us both down to the ground. As I realized, I was okay and we were all twisted up together. I just started laughing and then I stopped suddenly asking, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," he said.

"Good," and I started laughing again. Then we started untangling ourselves. Emmett stood up first and offered me his hand. Again when he touched my hand, I fell a spark run through my whole body. Once standing up, Emmett looked down at me and smiled saying, "I'm sorry I let you fall."

I went up on tiptoes and said, "That's okay. You tried."

He leaned closer and said in a whisper right in front of my lips, "Still I'm sorry," and he gently kissed my cheek.

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I wasn't sure about the demand of Emmett Stories but I see everyone liked our teddy bear as much as I do.**


	4. Chapter 4

_He leaned closer and said in a whisper right in front of my lips, "Still I'm sorry," and he gently kissed my cheek._

Chapter 4

As he pulled back from the kiss, he said, "Now go get changed for the bathing suit scene on the sandy beach."

"Fine, but can you and Bree come back to the boat for a minute first?"

Emmett said, "Okay. Bree you ready?" The three of us headed onto our boat. Emmett said, "Grab a seat, ladies," and he grabbed the three of us some water. Once we all got a drink, Emmett then said, "What's wrong?"

"Well, Mike mentioned bikini earlier for the next scene?"

Emmett said, "Yes."

"Well, depending on the bikini you have in mind. Anything like the white one earlier, I have a scar that will show." I gently rolled the waistband of my jeans on the side of the scar.

Emmett gasped, "Bella."

"It's okay. When my mom got home that night unexpectedly, he pulled a knife on me. When he went to change his hold on me, the knife slipped and it ran along my side. That was when my mom had a chance; so we took it and that may be why I'm okay. Bikinis don't normally work unless they have full coverage and higher waists like you've seen me wearing or I have shorts on. I'm not sure what you really want me to wear. I don't like having it exposed for people to see and stare at."

Emmett said, "Let's ask Mike too?"

Bree went and yelled for Mike. Emmett came back and sat by me on the couch, "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, it's been a long road, but I'm okay."

"Alright, you three, what's going on in here?" Mike declared as he came into the sitting area.

Emmett said, "I believe, our plan was that we wanted Susan in the white bikini from last night."

"Yes."

"Not going to happen. There is a scar that'll show that she doesn't want showing."

"Okay."

Emmett said, "What about a black one or do you want her to have shorts on?"

"I would rather have a black bikini than shorts."

"Bree, do you have a black bikini top she can wear?" Emmett said.

"I have some back on the other boat."

"Go get the black ones you have."

"Bree, wait a minute, stay here. I'll be right back," I quickly got my black bottoms from my one bag and then put on my black ruffled top. It was a bandeau style top and clipped in the back. "How is this?" I asked as I returned to the living area.

Emmett almost growled I swear. Then he said, "Wow, Bella, that's perfect. You didn't have that top on when I met you on the boat."

"No, the other top I like more."

Mike said, "Is there any way the bottom can be any lower?"

I turned with anger in my eyes and rolled my bottom very little and said, "No, Mike there isn't." I turned and left heading for my room.

EmPOV

I yelled, "Bella," and turned to Mike and glared at him.

Mike said, "What Emmett?"

I said, "Bella, he didn't know?"

I turned back around and said, "How come you men can't be happy with what we do show of our skin?"

Emmett said, "I'm sorry, you're right, but,"

Then Mike started, "No Bella, I should be the one apologizing. I'm used to models being willing to take their clothes down to a bare minimum. You do look incredibly beautiful like that. After Emmett bumped into you by the store, his eyes followed you all the way up the dock and that was in a one piece and shorts. I noticed you to by the way, but Emmett said that you could be the model when I caught up to him."

BPOV

I looked at Emmett, but he was looking at Mike. Emmett finally looked back at me. I finally asked, "You said that about me?"

"Yes I did. I noticed you, who wouldn't notice you."

"I don't want to be noticed; I like blending in."

Emmett leaned into me very close to my face and said, "Go get ready for the beach scene. I'm going to go because I've embarrassed myself enough today. Bree, go make her even more beautiful please?"

"Okay, boss. For right now, I think, she looks amazing enough."

Mike interjected and said, "Alright ,you two, let's meet outside in 30 minutes."

As Bree went to work, I asked, "Can I finally go barefoot?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Bree started French Braiding my hair in two down my back. As she continued to work, she asked, "Do you like Emmett?"

"I don't know, maybe, but he's not a part of my normal world."

"You may be right, but.."

"Bree don't worry about it. I came to help out and I'm going back home Sunday."

"Ever heard of a vacation fling."

"Yes, but I don't believe in them."

"Then just have fun with Emmett and see what happens. Can you do that?"

"Yes. "

"Now let me see those bangs," and she messed with them and then added bronzer all over my face and glitter on my arms and around my chest and changed my eye shadow. "Ready?"

"Yes." As I exited my door, Emmett was about to knock.

He said, "Hi, you look great; let's go. I want to watch you play on the beach."

"Sounds good to me."

They filmed all my sides as I walked along the beach. Emmett and Mike would tell me different things to look and stare at. The camera men moved with me and also ran ahead of me and in circles around me. Mike said, "Bella, we need you to do one more thing. Lay down on the sand on your back and we're going to film you just laying there. All you have to do is change sunglasses. I just need you to keep your head very still." After the shot was done with five different pair of sunglasses, Mike said, "we're going to bring the camera in very close and then pan backwards."

They did that a couple of times and suddenly I felt a cool touch on my lips. I said, "Ice that feels good."

Emmett said, "Shhh. Don't move yet. We wanted a little more shine on them.

"Okay."

After five more minutes, Emmett said, "Here's my hand and you can get up."

I did and I was covered in sand on my backside. I looked at Emmett and Mike and asked, "Are we done for a while?"

"Yes," Mike said.

"Good, I'm going to get this sand off the easy way."

"I ran into the water and dove in swimming for a while. Emmett joined me. This time, since I didn't have my wet suit on, I got colder faster. All too soon, Emmett caught my arm and said, "I think we need to get out before we get much colder."

"I guess you're right; I'll race you to the back of our boat." I was off knowing with the size difference he should beat me and just as I could almost reach the ladder, his hand came up on the ladder first.

Emmett said, "I win."

"Yes, you did."

"Emmett go ahead and you can get out first."

"No Bella, ladies first."

"Emmett," and my voice started to quiver some due to the cold water.

"Bella, please get out. I promise I will not watch your ass as you climb out if that is what you are concerned about. Look I'll turn around," and he did. "My mother raised me with manners and in case you slip, I want to be here for you. I promise I won't look and please tell me when you're out."

I did climb out of the water and I quickly went into the boat and grabbed two towels. When I came back out the back door, Emmett took my towel and wrapped it around my body and rubbed my arms to start warming me up.

I finished tucking in the towel around my chest and Emmett said, "Bella, go take a shower and after that, we can have lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." I went and took a shower, washed my hair and rinsed out my suit. I put on my sweats so that I could finish warming up. I combed out my hair and just let it hang down my back.

I went to our living area on the boat and found Emmett setting the table where he said, "We're having lunch in here, is that okay?"

"Sure."

"I thought we could just sit and talk about  
anything we wanted. I need a break from the heat and sun."

"Can I help you finish getting lunch together?"

"Actually, I have chicken caesar salads already together. If that is okay?"

"That's fine."

"Good have a seat. What would you like to drink?"

"Lemonade sounds good."

Emmett sat the salad bowl on the table and said, "Why don't you divide up the salad? I'll get our drinks."

"Fair trade." I had the salad divided out and then a lemonade was set in front of me with sugar and a strawberry on the rim. Red coloring was sinking into the drink."

"Very pretty, does it taste as good as it looks?"

"Very funny, smart alec. Maybe I'll take it back. Go ahead and try it."

I did and I said, "Hmmm, that hint of strawberry takes some of the sour away."

"Yes now dig in."

"Emmett, how did you do that with the drink?"

"A college roommate was a bartender so I learned some tricks of the trade."

"Oh should, I be worried there's alcohol in here."

"No there's not. Scout's Honor."

"I know, I was kidding," and then we settle back at the table and talk about our child hood. He has an older brother and younger sister. One is a doctor and the other is a dentist. "Plus both of my parents are doctors, as well."

I commented, "Are you sure you're related?" and then I abruptly stopped for fear of offending him.

Emmett laughed and said, "Go ahead and finish, you were going to say are you sure you weren't adopted? I hear it all the time, so don't worry Bella. We even talk about it as a family. But I look like my dad and brother so we all think that I got all the recessive genes. I always add a different side to all the stories. Would you tell me about what happened?"

"I suppose, if I get more to drink."

"Sure," and Emmett quickly took my glass to the kitchen and refilled my drink including adding more strawberries to it as well.

Once he was comfortable and I had a drink, "I started my senior year of college and I was working part time at a local retail store. There was a mom and pop sub store next door that a bunch of us employees frequented often. There was a nice guy about my age who always waited on me and my coworkers. In November, I had flowers delivered to me at work, but with no note. Then there were notes left on my car. On different nights, I thought I was followed home; but I couldn't tell. At Christmas, I got flowers again with no note again. At this point, it was odd; but the managers at the store knew about it. They were watching out for me. They even had the surveillance tapes checked and no one knew when or how the notes would be put on my car. I kept my friends close, but even into January and early February new notes would appear. I once in a while thought I was being followed. So Valentine's day rolls around, I receive a box of chocolates with a note that said I love you and I'll get to you one day. I screamed and dropped the chocolates at work; but this time the police were called because of the threat. The police checked out all of my class mates and work mates. Here I was 22 years old and being stalked by an unknown. Right before spring break, I found a note in my purse for the first time. I was ready to break down. I spent many sleepless hours trying to figure out how the note got in my purse. My parents insisted that I get away from the city for spring break so they sent me and three girlfriends away for the week so that I could relax."

"The police hadn't figure it out two weeks before I graduated from school. At the end of April, I had come home from school to change for work. There was a knock at the door which I was stupid to have answered the door; but in my defense, he'd never come near my house. But in the first twenty minutes of the neighbor talking to me, I realized it had to have been him. He was rambling about how much he cared, the different notes he had left and he didn't want to hurt me. But, eventually, he had me trapped between him with the couch behind me, he pushed me onto the couch and trapped me on the couch with his body and started to push up my t-shirt. He was about to push it and my bra over my head when my mom came in. First, he kept her back by holding a knife to me but when I said I was about to throw up. He let me start to move and that's when the knife came down onto my side and mom was able to knock him off me."

"It was the guy from the sub shop."

"Yes, the police came and I landed up at the hospital to get stitches to close my wound. I was able to graduate two weeks later with my bachelors in early childhood education. Since then, I have continued only working retail part time while I continue to get counseling. I'm having major trust issues. I'm very guarded with everyone I meet. But next month, I start working full time in a preschool; I'm so excited."

"Good for you."

"My parents and I have also redecorated the whole house, so I could still handle living there."

"You look and sound like you are on the road to recovery. I would never have guessed that you have been going through your own hell for the last year. I better let Bree in here, so that we can get ready for the next scene."

"Okay."

**A/N - Please leave some love in the form of a review below**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Then Emmett went and yelled for Bree. I just headed back for my bedroom. In my bedroom, Bree and I were getting to know each other from our chats. Our childhood backgrounds were a lot alike. During college, she spent a summer with her aunt in LA and that is how she got into hair and makeup styling. She was a fashion designer in school. As she was finishing up my hair, she asked, "What are you doing after this afternoon's shoot?"

"Just hanging out and reading."

"Have you ever had a pedicure or manicure?"

"No."

"Would you let me do them for you?"

"Why?"

"Because they are fun, and you'll love them plus you need to have pretty toes."

"Okay, but only if you're serious that you think doing them is fun."

"Yes, it is. All women deserve to have pretty toes. Plus all the climbing, water and sand are drying your feet up."

"So what do I get to wear now?"

"Shorts and a white bikini top and a white tank. We are leaving your hair in a pony but braiding it down this time."

"Why? What am I doing?"

"You get to drive the speedboat around."

"Cool."

"Twenty minutes later, we took two boats out to the center of the lake and I got to let loose. It was a blast and freeing."

As we finished up, Emmett jumped back on board with me and he said, "Let's go for a ride."

"Emmett, I can't. I'm sorry, Bree and I are going to hang out for the rest of the afternoon."

"That's fine," and I could see the disappointment in his face, but we went back to our fleet of houseboats."

Bree and I went into my room and it was everything that she had promised and more. When she was finished, I had a pretty French manicure on my toes and finger nails. Plus on my big toes there was also a pretty flower. "Thank you Bree that was fun."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's always nice to spoil yourself like that once in a while."

"Now while, they dry I think I'm just going to sit here and read a book."

"Okay, then I'm going to go and leave you alone."

"Thanks again, Bree."

"You're welcome," and she was gone.

I sat back and propped up some pillows and started reading. After about thirty minutes, I said to myself when I finish the chapter, I'll go back outside. But the next thing I knew, I heard a knocking sound and my name being called.

"Yes," I finally answered as I finished waking up.

"Bella, it's Emmett; are you okay? Can I come in?"

"Yes, I'm fine and you can come in."

So I sat back up in bed and Emmett came in. He pulled up my make up chair by the bed and asked, "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I was reading and I must've fallen asleep."

"Good, I didn't want to lose my scenery presenter. Would you like to come join us for bbq chicken, salad, corn and rolls? Plus Jessica tried her hand at campfire peach cobbler."

"Sure, just let me change out of my white sweats and then I'll be out."

"Okay, I'll wait in the living room and then we can go out together."

Emmett left and I changed. I through on my flip flops with black yoga pants and a sweatshirt. We went out to the fire that they had on the beach. The food was all on the picnic tables. Emmett and I went and got plates and sat down near Ben and Bree.

In between bites, I asked, "What scenes are we shooting tomorrow?" I saw all eyes move to Mike. So then I asked looking straight at him, "Why is everyone looking at you like that?"

"Well, we are shooting at 5:30."

"That's no big deal," I said and took another bite of my dinner.

Emmett said, "Bella, we're shooting sunrise shots at 5:30 am."

So I looked at everyone else and said, "I hope they're paying you all well to get up that early," and they all starting laughing.

Jessica then said, "Bella, you can have the first piece of cobbler because you are a riot. I'm so glad you are here."

Then we all enjoyed eating our cobbler; it was delicious.

"Bella," Bree said. "I'll be in at 5am to do your hair and makeup."

"Okay, but someone better send you with hot chocolate if you want me to finish waking up that early."

"Deal," Emmett said.

"Excuse me, everyone," and then I got up to leave.

Emmett asked, "Do you want to look at the stars again?"

"Sure," and together we both headed back up to the roof of our houseboat. After about twenty minutes of looking at stars, Emmett had just helped me find the Cassiopeia constellation when he said, "Bella." I looked up at him, he captured my chin and said, "You're amazing," at a whisper at my lips and kissed them very gently.

What the heck is he doing he has never kissed my lips before? I liked it; it was my first real kiss though gentle since last year. This caused that tingle to reach down to my toes and back up to my heart. I pulled back and walked away mumbling, "Why?"

He stepped around the telescope and said, "Because you're beautiful."

"What does that have to do with it?"

You said, "Why?"

"Oh, I said. Why to myself. I really meant why am I feeling like this?"

"What are you feeling like?"

"Emmett, please just let me go to my room."

"No, but we can go down to the main sitting area."

"Fine."

This time I sat on one side of the table creating a barrier between us. I was resting my arms on the table holding my head in them. "Bella," and he put his hand under my hands, and lifted my chin up and said, "Please don't cry." He gently used his fingers and dried away my tears asking, "Why are you crying? What are you feeling like?"

I looked up at him so sad and asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because we'd been having so much fun since lunch. After showing you the stars so closely, I decided to kiss you like we had been on a first date. So tell me have you had a boyfriend before?"

"Yes, a few in high school and then for the second half of my sophomore year and through my junior year of college. I went out on a few dates my senior year before all the stalking shit started. I then quit because I was afraid."

"So this is your first kiss in a while?"

"Yes."

"Was it okay?"

"Yes, it was very nice. I just don't know what you expect to happen."

"Only what you want to happen. You deserve to have it your way for once. You get to call the shots for now. Plus I had one other ulterior motive for kissing you."

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow morning's shot is the one where we share a brief kiss."

Then I got up and walked away and yelled, "You really just wanted to get me ready for the kiss in the morning."

"No that's not why. But I wanted you prepared to accept the kiss tomorrow, too."

I turned around with a death glare at him and said, "So you just wanted to practice kissing me so that you were prepared for how horrible I might kiss."

"No I didn't. I have wanted to kiss you because you're beautiful, pretty and …." With that he stepped even closer and said, "I know, I said you can call the shots so after this I'll let you call the shots." He pulled me into a hug and lifted my chin and kissed me very softly and gently, but for a very long time and very possessively. As the kiss kept going, he gently used his tongue and pressed it open and lifted my legs off the ground just barely and walked us backwards until he found a wall we could lean against. As the kiss ended he said, "Beautiful and that is how I really kiss someone I like. Tomorrow will be more like this," and we just simply kissed. "Now do you see the difference?"

"Yes, but I'm going home on Saturday."

"So what?"

"Are you saying I should do just continue to kiss you if I like it?"

"Like I said, you call the shots; but I'd like to ask you this 'would you spend the day with me Sunday like on a date?"

My face lit up and I said, "Really, I can show you around my town."

"Yes. Now why don't you go get ready for bed? And I'm hoping you'll be okay sleeping tonight and with the kiss in the morning?"

"Okay, I'll try," and back in the safety of my room, I put on my PJs and climbed into bed.

Then I heard a knock and "It's me."

"Emmett come in," and he sat at the end of the bed and started playing his guitar. When he finished the third song, I crawled to him from under my covers and kneeling in front of him, I said "You're the beautiful one and beautiful player," and I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. As I sat back on my knees I said, "Thank you for playing for me and I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"Good night, Bella and I understand," Emmett said.

"Good night," and I laid back down. This time he gently kissed me forehead. "I'll see you early in the morning."

"I'll knock about 4:45."

"Ugh."

Emmet left and I laid there trying to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes I kept thinking about our kiss. I eventually fell asleep to the same melody I had heard the night before.

At 4:45am, I heard someone saying, "Bella, I have your hot chocolate."

I could smell the hot chocolate and started opening my eyes. "Emmett, what oh it's that time already."

"Yes, so here you go."

"Thank you," and I took a sip then asked, "Did you play your guitar after you left last night?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I kept you awake."

"No, don't apologize that's what finally helped me to fall asleep."

"Good, you'll need the white shorts, bikini and jacket."

"Okay and would you tell Bree I'll be ready in ten minutes?"

"Alright."

"When you're ready will you come tell me about the scene?"

"Sure."

Bree came in smiling and asking, "Are you ready to act looking warm even though it's chilly outside?"

"I guess."

"Can we leave my hair down?"

"Kind of, they want you in a one sided ponytail so Emmett is able to use his hand on your shoulder to stop you."

"Okay, make me look warm and then maybe I will be warm."

"On it."

Ten minutes later, Emmett came in and said, "So the scene is - you're about to climb abroad the speedboat; I'll come down the hill behind you as the sun is rising and touch your shoulder, turn you around, we hug and gently share a kiss. Then I lift you up and set you in the speedboat, I get in and we gently drive away. And I hate to tell you this, but we are filming this scene the next two mornings, too.

"That's mean; but okay."

"Sorry, but we only have so much time to get the sunrise shots in."

"I know it's okay."

"Alright, Bella let me do your lipstick and we can go," Bree said.

Five minutes later, the three of us headed outside. So that I could avoid the cold water as long as possible, we boat hopped until we reached a boat that easily was beached on the shore line. Then we set the scene except I didn't go into the water yet. The photographers had us make a few changes and then everyone got ready.

Mike said, "Bella, I want you to look sad; but without shock. That maybe a little difficult because of the cold water."

"I agree but I'll try," I said as I jumped back when the water splashed my toes for the first time.

"Okay, go ahead and step into the water."

I did and then I heard action very quickly and I realized the sun must have perfectly framed the shot because we just kept going through the scene. I thought about that I would miss Emmett after Sunday then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I brought mine up to his and he turned me around. I smiled and hugged him. Then he lifted my chin and kissed me like he said he would. He brought the kiss to an end and shifted his arms and lifted me into the boat. He climbed in with me and we stood at the wheel together with one arm around my shoulder and the other on the wheel and we drove gently away about ten feet and stopped.

Emmett stopped the boat and said, "You were perfect even adding your hand coming up to meet mine on your shoulder just added to it. Before we go back, two things what do you want for breakfast?"

"Something hot and a blanket."

"Okay and second what did you think about to look sad? Because your look was perfect as I saw your face."

I shied away and whispered, "That I would miss you after Sunday."

**A/N - My fellow readers and writers, please read and REVIEW. It makes the writers :):):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Before we go back, two things what do you want for breakfast?" _

_"Something hot and a blanket." _

_"Okay and second what did you think about to look sad? Because your look was perfect as I saw your face." _

_I shied away and whispered, "That I would miss you after Sunday."_

Chapter 6

"Now come here and I'll help warm you up," Emmett said. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me in close, and backed the speedboat up. When Emmett had shut the engine off, I looked at Mike and said, "Hot breakfast please?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to put on warm clothes first."

"I'm doing the same thing and then we can go over to the other boat," Emmett said.

When I returned to our living area in long sweat pants, sweatshirt and socks and shoes, Emmett looked up and said, "You were really cold."

"Yes."

"Here have some more hot chocolate."

"Thank you."

As I sipped it, Emmett rubbed his hands on my arms and then said, "Let's go get breakfast on the other boat." Once we arrived, we walked up and found pans filled with all kinds of food to make burritos. I pigged out on an egg, potato, cheese and bacon burrito. Plus orange juice and more hot chocolate. I was sitting back on a fold up chair, enjoying my hot food and then I realized it wasn't even 8 am yet. I looked at Emmett and said, "What's next?"

"The crew is going to clean up and start getting ready for the rest of the day."

"Emmett, can we go for a short hike?"

"Sure. Let's get some water and then we can go."

Once on the beach outside our boat, Emmett took my hand and said, "Let's take the speed boat and then find a new place to hike."

"Fine by me."

Emmett scooped me back into the boat and he quickly leaped in. A couple of the lighting guys helped push us off. About 20 minutes later, I tied off the boat for Emmett and then he grabbed our water and we started hiking up a mountain. I stopped him and asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea? You did see me fall last time."

"I'll keep you safe now that I know how klutzy you are."

"Thanks a lot," I swatted my hand at him and smiled. But he was right there as we climbed up the mountain, he would help me whether from in front me or behind whichever made it easier on me. We had reached a level area and we were looking around while we took some drinks.

Emmett got a hold of my hand and said, "I think we need to be heading back now."

"Okay."

"Again, I'll help you anytime you want; just let me know."

"Wait," I said and then I went up on tip toes and said, "Thanks, this has been fun." and I gently kissed his lips.

As I settled back on my flat feet, he smiled and said, "You just kissed me. Thanks you for that, and now let's carefully get back down." As we were about to reach the bottom, I tripped on a smooth boulder. Before I face planted to the ground, I was up in Emmett's arms. I brushed the hair out of my face and Emmett smiled saying, "You're amazing all the way down the rocks, but on flat land you trip."

I smiled and said, "We all have our moments."

Emmett sat me down in the boat and said, "Now let's go. I'll get the ropes." Emmett stepped to my side and let me steer and drive back towards the houseboats. I felt so free at the wheel and controlling the speed of the boat.

I finally had to slow her down. I asked, "Emmett, you said we were doing a horseback riding scene."

"Yes, on Saturday morning after we dock at the marina. We're going about five miles away from the marina and getting on horses that someone is trailering in. We'll be riding side by side but no touching. Then we are each going to take a turn in the saddle with the over sitting behind the saddle."

"Why are we doing it that way?"

"Movie magic. Because the editors are going to make it look like one of us is a ghost in the video because until the sunrise shot we are suppose to be alone. Even the fire scene will be that way."

I was quite intrigued with Emmett's description so I asked, "Can I see what the editors have so far for footage?"

"How about later? You need to change to jeans for another scene."

"Deal." Away I went to the back of the boat for makeup, hair and jeans. This scene was me looking at my reflection in the water. On the second take, I knew they were about to call cut; I took my hand down and hit the water. I sent it flying at Emmett.

"That's it," he said and splashed me. We started a water fight. Eventually, he pulled me up from falling into the water and asked, "Are you done?"

"Why? What happens if I say no?"

"I'll drop you clothes and all back into the lake."

"I'm already half soaked so go ahead and you'll have to clean my jeans."

"Fine." I said and he turned to set me down in the shallow water.

I said, "Good choice."

But then he quickly turned and took two steps into deeper water and dropped me in, but I knew it was coming. As my feet reached the bottom of the water, I pulled one foot under me for support and balance and swung the other leg until I reached his legs. My contact knocked him down. Then I quickly popped up and everyone applauded my actions.

Emmett quickly reappeared from under water obviously soaking wet.

Mike looked at Emmett and said, "She got you man. She's really good; I don't think I ever saw such a little thing like her take you down."

Emmett turned and smiled at me and said, "Yes, she got me fair and square."

"It's nice to know you can admit that I got you. But do you know what, I'm thinking now?"

"No what?"

"I'm going to get you again."

"How's that?"

"Like this," and I undid my jeans, shimmied out of them. I had my boy cut style bikini bottoms on and I handed him my jeans and said, "Take care of these for me." I then turned and dove back into the lake and kicked my feet together making sure I splashed him one more time. I continued swimming away.

EmPOV

Mike said, "Throw me the jeans and get her. She's a feisty little one."

"I will," and I turned and took off after Bella.

Mike yelled after me, "Go get her."

I just kept following Bella; I could see how far away she was taking us. I kicked in some speed to catch her and get us turned around. On a breath, I saw Bella trading water and caught up to her quickly. I popped up in front of her and asked, "Are you ready to swim back?"

"Sure."

We both started to swim and Bella quickly stopped and asked, "You mean you're not going to retaliate this time."

"No, I think I deserved the drop into the lake and the splash, but I have a secret." I got closer to her.

And Bella whispered, "Yes."

"It was a lot of fun."

"I agree, especially, since I won for once in my life."

So together we swam back to the houseboat. As we reached our boat, I said, "Ladies first."

"No, Emmett. Today, you can go first, plus I'm freezing and you can get me a towel."

"Alright, but don't go anywhere."

BPOV

"Oh I won't, but please hurry," his ass getting out of the water was amazing over his soaking wet jeans. I was yelling as he came out, "Emmett, hurry up! I'm cold. Where's my towel?" I said as I climbed the ladder. I had just stepped onto the back of the boat when Emmett came out. He had a towel around his neck and he was carrying some other things, but he stopped in silence looking at me. I looked down and realized what had his attention. My headlights were on full display for him. I saw a towel and robe in his arm hanging at his side. I stepped towards him and I easily grabbed them. I got them wrapped around me quickly. Just as I finished wrapping my robe around me as well, Emmett started to come out of his headlight shocking stumper because he stepped up and rubbed my arms through my robe. Then I was pulled into a hug. He held me against himself and rubbed my back and waist . He finally spoke, but very quietly saying, "How's that?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Go take a shower to finish getting warm. The next two days except the two sunrise shots, it's my turn to get to work."

"Cool. I'll see you in a bit." This time Emmett came out to the living area and I had warmed up soup for us.

"Thank you, Bella, that was very nice of you." We sat down to leftover biscuits, soup and fruit.

As we finished, Emmett said, "Thanks again." He leaned over the table and gently kissed my lips.

Then we heard, "McCarty, ready for hair and makeup?"

I quickly sat down and said, "Oops. Bye Emmett. Now, it's my turn to sit around and watch you." An editor was looking at footage from this morning and the prior days, so I started watching him in my shorts and sweat jacket. Bree came and found me and said, "Come on; they want to reshoot the fire pit scene tonight. So let's go make you even more beautiful."

"Boo; I was having fun."

I slipped on the white bikini plus my shorts. Then Bree put my hair up and did my makeup. I finally asked, "Do you have the other white jacket that I refused to wear last time?"

She smirked at the smile on my face saying, "Yes, are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good."

"Let me have it." I put it on and I was right. It barely covered to the bottom of my bikini top plus a hood and it had a deep V as well to show the bikini and some of the flesh of my breasts.

Bree said, "Stand up." I did, and Bree said, "My god, you look beautiful and sexy."

"Thank you, but I'm going to sit back down on the bed and tell me if you can see my scar."

There was a knock at the door and Bree yelled, "Just a minute." Then she looked at me giving me the once over and said very quietly, "You're good."

I said, "Shh!" and I put my sweatshirt on and zipped it up to cover myself.

Bree said, "Emmett, it's okay; you can come in now."

"Are you ladies ready for dinner?"

"Yes," we both said.

"Good, we'll see you out there, Bree."

"Fine, get rid of me," and Bree mock pouted and left.

Emmett stepped towards me giving me his incredible dimple smile and then saying, "I'm so glad you decided to stay and do this."

"Why?"

"Because I love kissing you," and he did. Holy shit I thought to myself Emmett McCarty just admitted to enjoying kissing me.

As the kiss ended, I said, "So is that why you shoed Bree away?"

"Maybe," he said still smiling. "Now let's go have dinner."

"Okay."

"Do you have your towel to sit on?"

"No, I'll go grab it."

Out near the fire, I dropped my towel to sit on and went and got dinner. Tonight was grilled fish and vegetables cooked on a couple of the BBQs we had out there. We all sat around, ate and talked for awhile. Emmett must've caught me pushing a few of my least favorite vegetables around on my plate; Emmett goes, "I bet I can get you to eat that."

"How?"

"Mix them with the vegetables that you do like and try them." He leaned into me and my plate and said, "Close your eyes."

"You are so mean; but I did."

"Now open up," and he put all the vegetables in my mouth. He watched me chew even after I opened my eyes then he asked, "Well?"

"You're right; I mainly tasted the ones I liked the rest have no heavy flavor." Once I was done, I threw out my plate. I came back and said, "Now let's go for a walk while we wait for the sun to finish setting."

"Okay." Emmett stood up and threw his plate out. He grabbed us a couple of water to drink as we walked.

We went carrying our water and we started climbing on rocks. Emmett stopped at one of the tops of the rock formations and said, "This was stupid. If you fall, you'll have dirt all over your white outfit for tonight."

"So I have an answer."

"What's that?"

"Turn around," and Emmett did.

I jumped on his back and said, "You can give me a piggy back ride down over the rocks."

"You got it."


	7. Chapter 7

_I jumped on his back and said, "You can give me a piggy back ride down over the rocks."_

_"You got it."_

Chapter 7

"You've got to be kidding me. Emmett, we're going all through rocks. This is stupid and I said it as a joke anyway."

"Too bad," and he squeezed me tighter not letting me down.

"How about when we get to the flat surface you can give me the piggy back ride? Please I'm scared and I only meant it as a joke."

"No, Bella. I'm fine; I'm starting up here. If I feel any steps are to shaky, I'll put you down so hold on my spider monkey girl."

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid and be careful. You'll have to tell my father, too."

"Bella, would you like to know why I'm so sure of myself?"

"Why?"

In high school, the wrestlers' called me 'spider monkey' not for my size obviously; but how I clung and move around my opponents."

"Please be careful."

"Just hold on my spider monkey girl and maybe relax a little. Let your spider monkey get you down this hill safely, I promise."

Right after Emmett look his final step down onto the flat surface. He helped gently put me down on the ground. He turned me around and found me one step higher than him on a rock still. He put his hands on my waist, lifted me up, brought me over to him on the flat beach. As he continued to lower me down against his body, he tightened his hold and then leaned in and we started kissing.

"Emmett," I said as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Bella, you're smiling and I think I see a little blush. Well, you did make it down without getting dirty."

"Yes, I did. Thank you for your help." Once we got back to the boats, I went and got a book to read. As I got back close to the fire, Emmett was playing his guitar for everyone. We turned it into a sing along. All to soon, they had to start building the fire for our working scene. Someone brought out the chocolate, sticks, marshmallows and graham crackers.

Bree came and got my attention and said, "Come here, Bella. I need to touch up your makeup."

Half an hour later, Bree was helping me get settled by the fire next to Emmett on my mat. Mike told us just do what you to did last time. "Okay, but Mike I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Would it look better if I took this jacket off?" and I did tossing it to Bree for safe keeping.

"Bella, you're amazing," Emmett said and pulled me into a wonderful hug and gently kissed my forehead. He whispered, "You look beautiful. Are you sure you are comfortable with this?"

"Yes, you've made me this comfortable," and I gently kissed his lips.

Mike was excited and the two of us played with marshmallows in the fire just like a few nights ago. We again fed them to each other. They finally called cut for the night, everyone came back around the fire and we all enjoyed s'mores. Then I said, "Good night," and headed back to our houseboat.

Once I was on our boat, I went straight to the shower to wash off the smoke smell. I came out of the shower and put on flannel shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I towel dried my hair, combed it out, and then went to get a water bottle from the fridge. As I came around the corner, I ran into Emmett. He asked, "What did you need from the fridge?"

"Just water please."

Emmett reached in the fridge and tossed me a bottle of water. After he had taken a drink and he watched me take a drink, he asked, "Are you still having fun?"

"Yes, I'm just tired and a little confused."

"What are you confused about?"

"Why I am feeling the way that I am?"

"How are you feeling? Excited and what?"

"I think I'm going to my room. Good night, Emmett."

"No, you're not," and he reached out and grabbed my hand to keep me from leaving the room. Once he had me stopped and was standing there in front of me, he asked, "Are you feeling like you might be ready or nervous about something you haven't felt in awhile?"

"Emmett, no." and I pulled away, sprinting away, and closing my door. I was afraid of everything that I was feeling. A new guy who seemed to care, yet we lived in to different worlds. Was I ready to step forward and take my life back? Maybe, but yet I was scared to death. Within two minutes, I heard Emmett playing his guitar again. After listening to him play for 20 minutes including Time, Love and Tenderness, he started playing a song I didn't recognize. I was enthrawed by the melody; so I left the security of my room to knock on Emmett's door asking, "Emmett, what is that from?"

"Bella, you can come in. It's a new song I'm working on. It's about the new music you've put into my soul since I met you. Come here," and he laid his guitar down and reached out to me. "Bella, don't be afraid."

"Emmett, what I'm afraid of most is saying goodbye on Sunday?" came flying out of my mouth. "Why couldn't you have been a guy that I worked with or went to school with? That would've been simpler."

"Have you ever heard of a telephone, airplane, or cars? Distance doesn't bother me."

"Yes, but you're famous and I'm not."

"So what? I've just as many questions and confusing feelings as you do? Like what happens when I do this?"

This time when he actually started kissing me. He immediately ran his tongue over my bottom lip and pushed it in to open our kiss for the first time. Emmett kept gently deepening the kiss. My response to him was my legs going a little weak and feeling unstable so Emmett tightened his hold on me.

As Emmett gently pulled back from the kiss, his dimple smile said, "Bella, you're amazing and have been very resilient through the last two years so I think it's time you get to enjoy life. Maybe that's why you met me because I'm here to help you enjoy life."

"I've been trying, but once in a while, my real life sinks back in and that is when I pull back."

"Fine, it's simple. I'm not going to let you anymore. When you do, I'm going to come after you, as long as you give me your permission."

"Emmett, can we go back out to the main area and sit down out there?"

"Yes, as long as I get to sit by you on the couch."

"Okay," I said timidly.

"You go on I'll be right there,"

"Okay."

So I went out and sat on the couch, I saw Emmett come into the room and asked, "Emmett, what are you doing with that brush?"

Emmett sat down on the couch sideways looking at me and then he laid his hand on my waist and asked me to gently turn so my back was to him. I turned for him, then even with his large hands he very gently started brushing out my hair. I asked, "Emmett, why are you doing this?"

Suddenly, he was by my ear and whispered, "I've wanted to since I saw your beautiful hair walk away from me at the marina store that first day. I wanted to use my hands and run them through your braid to gently undo it and then brush it to make it even shinier than it already was." As he continued brushing, Emmett said, "Bella, you're the all American girl. Makeup does nothing, but enhance you. I have now gotten to do what I fantasized from that first run in, now we probably need to go to bed. We need to be up at 4:45 again."

"I'll try and thanks for brushing my hair."

As I turned to leave, Emmett gently caught my arm and said, "Don't I get a kiss goodnight."

"Yes," and I lower my lips to his and gently kissed and pressed the kiss open.

As he ended the kiss, he said, "Now, I'll see you in the morning."

I was laying in bed reading and I could hear Emmett playing his guitar with the melody from before. I eventually fell asleep probably past 10 pm. Then I was startled awake by Emmett knocking on my door at 4:45. "Go away," I said.

"What's wrong, Bella? Can I come in?"

"I'm tired and yes."

"Here's some hot chocolate," and he sat the mug down next to my bed. He left after putting a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Fine," I mumbled and took a drink of my hot chocolate. I put on my bikini, shorts and jacket.

Bree came in and said, "Morning."

"Morning yourself."

"Okay grumpy. Sit down and I'll get your makeup done."

Bree got to work and soon she said, "We're ready; let's get outside."

We knocked on Emmett's door and I hollered, "We're on our way outside."

"I'll be right behind you."

"Fine move it," I yelled.

Emmett quickly caught up to me while I stood at the water's edge, but keeping my feet away from the water. "I'll go up the rock hill in one minute; I just need one more thing."

"Yes, what?" and I turned around.

He gently kissed me and pulled away just as quickly. He smiled that dimple smile again and said, "I just needed one of your kisses to motivate to get up the hill quickly."

Mike said, "Bella and Emmett, we're going to run this twice. Once now before the sun comes up then again as the sun comes up. Are you ready?" I nodded and then Emmett reached the top of the hill and nodded again. "Action," Mike said. Very similar to yesterday, Emmett came back down the hill, again his hand came down on my shoulder, I raised mine to his and we did all the same moves and gestures as the day before. Maybe the kiss lasted a little longer this morning. Then Emmett swept me up in his arms and set me on the boat. Before we drove away, Mike yelled, "Cut. Emmett and Bella quickly get back into position because the sun will be up soon."

Emmett got out of the boat. He then turned offering me his arms. Then he said, "I've a better idea. Put your hands on my shoulders, kick your feet up behind you and then I'll bring you back down to the sand."

My hands went to his shoulder and in one fluid move; I was back on the ground. I said, "Thank you."

Mike yelled, "McCarty move it!"

"Fuck you; I'll move as fast as I want to."

Mike looked at me as soon as Emmett reached the top, "Bella back in the water."

We ran it one my time and this time we drove away side by side. Once Mike yelled cut, I said, "Breakfast and socks and not necessarily in that order." We got the speed boat tied back down. I ran into my bedroom for socks and warmer clothes. Emmett was back in the kitchen in his own sweats and I offered, "I can make us omelets this morning if you would like."

Emmett smiled at me but turned and walked towards our glass sliding doors, he opened them and yelled out, "You guys eat without us, I'm going to have a date with my scenery presenter." He closed the door and came back towards me smiling and said, "Cool I'll help, too."

So together we made breakfast, sat and ate, finally we cleaned up and I was drinking another hot chocolate. We were chatting when there was a knock. Jessica came in and said, "Sorry boss; it's time to get to work again."

"No problem."

Today was Emmett's turn to climb the mountain. I watched as he stood up there singing to the world. He probably went through the song five times. Mike finally let him come down the hill. We all had lunch together. I lounged on top of the house boat for the rest of the afternoon as Emmett continued his part of the filming. After dinner, Emmett went out on the speed boat to film during sunset. With the sun going down and taking my reading light away, I went back into the house boat into my room so that I could continue reading. About an hour later, there was a knock and a voice that said, "It's Emmett."

"Come in," and he did. I asked, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, but I missed you. Can I play for you again?"

"No, not right now."

"Why not?"

I raised myself up on my knees and we started kissing. When I came back to the reality that I was kissing Emmett, we were both laying down on my bed. As Emmett pulled back from the kiss, he asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yes, but do you even know how we got here?"

"In all honesty, yes and no, I was lost in your kiss. But I felt my hand on your waist as I lowered us to the bed. Your kisses are amazing, Angel."

Emmett shifted and I could feel his manhood then pressing into my thigh. Emmett realized the same thing simultaneously because he rolled to my right side taking the pressure off my thigh. He brushed my hair away from my face saying, "You look beautiful laying there with your hair all tousled around."

I reached up putting my finger over his lips saying, "Stop there."

"No, I won't. Your skin is so soft," and he gently ran his hands up and down my bare arms. Then he rolled back towards me and said, "I'm going to get my guitar and play for you so that we can both go to sleep."

He stepped out my door and came right back in with his guitar. He sat down up by me and started playing. After four songs, I got up on my knees behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck gently and said, "Good night," and leaned around and kissed his cheek.

So then I laid down, Emmett leaned over and kissed my cheek, played me one more slow song and told me good night as I drifted off to sleep.

Early, the next morning I awoke and was actually happy and content. I wrapped a blanket around me and headed to the front of the boat, I sat down quietly and watched the waves lap against the boat in the dark. I heard the glass sliding door open and Emmett asked, "Bella, what are you doing out here?"

I turned and smiled at him saying, "Waiting for my hot chocolate."

"Are you okay? I knocked on your door and there was no answer and I became very worried."


	8. Chapter 8

_Early, the next morning I awoke and was actually happy and content. I wrapped a blanket around me and headed to the front of the boat, I sat down quietly and watched the waves lap against the boat in the dark. I heard the glass sliding door open and Emmett asked, "Bella, what are you doing out here?"_

_I turned and smiled at him saying, "Waiting for my hot chocolate."_

_"Are you okay? I knocked on your door and there was no answer and I became very worried."_

Chapter 8

"Yes I'm fine. I woke up 30 minutes ago and I decided to just get up."

"Bella, come inside with me so that your warm while I heat the water for hot chocolate okay?"

I did and just leaned on the kitchen counter. Emmett turned to me and asked, "Were you woken up with nightmares and afraid to go back to sleep?"

"No Emmett, I promise. I slept very peacefully. I haven't slept this well so many nights in a row for a long time."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Emmett, you're responsible for that between how careful and gentle you've been with me plus your music I've been falling asleep to."

"Bella, there's a sparkle in your eyes that wasn't there when we crashed into each other on the dock."

All too soon, he had me backed up against a wall, lowered his head, captured my lips and put one hand around my waist. His other hand was against the wall by my head continuing our kiss.

As the kiss deepened, he pulled his hand around my waist to hold me closer to him. I moved my hands up around his neck which caused my blanket to slip a little. The next thing I heard was the tea kettle whistling and Bree saying, "I'm sorry."

We quickly ended the kiss and he let go of me. Emmett said, "You two go get to work and I'll bring you both hot chocolate."

Once Bree and I were in my room, Bree handed me my clean white outfit and I said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Bree said.

When I came out, Emmett had just delivered our drinks and I heard him say, "I'll see you both later."

I quietly sat down in my chair taking a sip of the hot chocolate. I said, "Bree, I'm sorry. Please excuse my behavior."

"Bella, you've nothing to be sorry for. I should've knocked and waited. You're allowed to have public displays of affection."

"Really, you're not mad."

"No, I'm not." One more time, Bree did my hair and makeup.

Emmett knocked and said, "I'll see you outside."

"We're right behind you." By the time, I was getting close to the speedboat; Emmett was at the top of the hill.

Emmett yelled down, "Hurry up, Bella. I want to kiss you when I get down there."

I blushed, "Fine, I'm moving."

Mike and Bree got me situated and we again did two takes. One before sunrise and a second during sunrise. Every time he touched my shoulder with his hand and I brought mine up to his, the lightning bolt would go through me again. I wanted it never to end. As we finished the sunrise shoot and we drove the boat away slowly, we had gone about 20 feet when Mike yelled cut. After Mike said that, Emmett told me, "Hold on," and he dropped the throttle. I held on tight to the seat behind me.

He leaned his head down towards my ear and said, "I'm kidnapping you to have breakfast."

"Oh, I hope you've something to keep me warm."

Emmett tilted his head and said, "Look down those steps."

I did. When I returned, I had on very large sweat pants and a sweatshirt. Emmett slowed the boat to an idle and pulled me into a giant bear hug. He lifted me off the deck and said, "There is nothing sexier than seeing a woman I like in my clothes."

I blushed, but gave him a quick kiss. I asked, "Where are we going to have breakfast?"

"A quiet cove around here where I'll start a campfire to heat up our breakfast burritos. I also have orange juice, hot chocolate and fresh fruit. Will you allow me to kidnap you?"

"Yes," and I started kissing him again. Then as we started to end the kiss, Emmett set my feet back down on the deck. I stepped towards the helm and said, "Point me to where you want to go kidnapper."

Emmett navigated me to the third inlet and then cruised further back into it. Emmett got us anchored to shore. I slipped off the sweats and together we moved coolers and wood to the shore. Emmett built the fire and we placed the burritos wrapped in foil into the fire to heat up. I had put the sweats back on and I was sitting close to Emmett and we were talking. We had both been born in small towns and moved to big cities in middle school. We both dreamed of living in New York City one day. Snow and cold didn't bother either of us. We both had done some skiing; but yet we also liked water too. Finally, Emmett asked, "Tell me where you see yourself in five years?"

"I don't know because I'm still living day to day right now."

"Really, you haven't thought about Saturday, Sunday or Monday when I'm suppose to leave."

"Emmett you said 5 years, that's in a handful of days. Next year, I'm hoping I'll just be doing well working with kids."

"I understand, but answer me this?"

"I think you're about to get very personal, and if I answer the questions, so do you?"

"Deal, but first let's get our breakfast out of the fire."

Emmett pulled the burritos from the fire. He told me which one was mine. I wrapped his in a napkin and passed it to him. He pulled out drinks and fruit to lay on top of the cooler. I wrapped mine in a napkin. I tentatively took a bite seeing how hot they were and what he might of put in mine. The temperature was perfect and he had made it just like mine from a couple mornings ago. I smiled at him and said, "You pay attention; thank you."

"Why?" and he cracked another of his beautiful dimple smiles.

"Bacon, potatoes, cheese and a small amount of eggs just the way I made it a few days ago."

"You're welcome. Shall we proceed with the questions?"

"I suppose."

"Do you want to get married one day?"

"Yes and you."

"Yes and how about children?"

"Yes and you."

"Yes, but I'm going to add a number of 3 or 4. Now how many have you thought about having?"

"Two or three. I'm really hoping for at least one of each."

"I would want the same, too. Now where do you want to live?"

"In a medium sized town."

"But what about living in New York?"

"Once the kids are in school, I want to live in a smaller town knowing that we could always go to New York if we wanted to."

"You just said we," Emmett said.

"Yes, my make believe husband, my make believe children, and myself." Though I have to admit to myself the dream of it being Emmett wasn't a terrible idea, but what man wants someone so broken.

Once I finished my burrito, I laid down and put my head in Emmett's lap and just enjoyed continuing our discussion.

I heard Emmett say open up and he put a grape in my mouth.

"Hmm tasty."

He smiled saying, "You're the tasty one; but I can't reach your lips, right now to prove it." He just continued feeding me grapes

I finally put my hands up and said, "No more, please; I'm full."

"Okay," and this time he got a hold of my neck lifting me up so I was laying in his arms. Then he actually rolled us on the blanket so that I was laying on my back and he rolled on top of me pushing my hair out of my face and supporting his upper chest off of me so that he wasn't crushing me. Then he whispered, "Now I'm going to find out how tasty you are."

We found out together how tasty we were together. I eagerly opened the kiss this time. As the kiss ended, he brought me with him so that we were laying on the blanket side by side. His one hand was holding me at my waist while his other hand did some roaming. His roaming hand finally landed on my ass. As he squeezed it, he pulled me in closer to him where we started kissing some more. He gently ended the kiss and asked, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, how long do we get to stay here?"

"Until after lunch."

"Really."

"Yes and I plan to make the most of it."

"How's that?"

He pulled me back into him and rolled us so that I was on my back again. He was laying on top of me, I felt one hand come up my side, and he tried to slide it under my sweatshirt. His larger hand got stuck and he muttered, "Damn that sweatshirt is tight."

"I know. You're responsible for it being that tight."

"Shh," and this time his hand went through the v neck opening and straight under my bikini top. He gently moved his hand from one breast to the other.

Emmett again gently pulled back and whispered, "You're beautiful everywhere."

"Thank you," and I smiled blushing at the same time. "How about a hike?" I said. "Never mind I guess no hiking for me because I don't have sneakers."

"No, you don't so I have a better idea, come here," and he pulled me up. He turned and dumped our cold hot chocolate on the fire to help it finish going out. Emmett pulled me back to the boat. We got on the boat and he pulled me down the stairs that I had used to put on the sweats.

"Emmett," and I tried to pull away from me I wasn't sure how far I was ready for this to go.

Emmett said, "No way, little Bella, come here. We'll only go as far as you want." He grabbed the bottom of the sweatshirt lifting it up, but it pulled my bikini top up as well. Soon I was standing there topless in front of him. "Bella, I'm sorry," but then he knocked me backwards onto the bed. He then climbed on top of me and this time I grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it off. I started running my hands over his chest as he came back down close to me . He rolled us to our sides so that the both of us could each continue exploring the other's chest. He slowly forced me back to my back and his lips came down to capture my lips briefly and then they made their way down to my breast. He continued to be gentle with me. One hand explored one breast as his lips explored the other. He nipped, sucked and tugged with his lips and his fingers made sure the other stayed ready and then he switched. I was in heaven and never wanted to leave suddenly I realized the noises I was hearing were coming from me. Emmett finally kissed his way back up to my lips and after a gentle kiss he asked, "How did I do?"

"Amazing."

"You're so beautiful and I love your body and how you feel under me. Maybe I should tell you this too, I'm falling in love with you."

I smiled and said, "I think I'm falling in love with you too though I can't believe it. I've known you for all of four days."

"I agree Bella, but something about this feels so right. Now what do we do until lunch time."

I say, "Let's make ourselves decent. Then we can go take advantage of the speedboat and have lunch somewhere else on the lake."

"You just want to do that, so that we aren't that close for a while."

"Maybe, but I do love the speedboat, too. I also am still getting used to being this close to another male again."

"I can understand that." He got up and grabbed our two sweatshirts. He handed me mine, turned to put his on and then climbed up the stairs.

As he did, I gently kicked his ass and said, "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"I'll start getting our things from the shore." I was back up on the deck quickly and Emmett passed me things. He climbed back on the deck and away we went.

This time while I was driving, Emmett came up behind me, scooted me off the seat, he sat down and pulled me back into his lap. We just kept cruising around the water and slowing down to explore coves. Thirty minutes later, we pulled into another cove. This time we just floated and ate fruit, cheese, meat and crackers. Neither of us were that hungry. Emmett asked, "Would you like a glass of white wine?"

"Sure, I'll try some." I held both glasses as Emmett poured them

I took small sips and said, "It's not bad."

Finally around 1pm while we were just relaxing, Emmett got up and came over to me in my chair and leaned his hands on my armrest and said, "I hate to say it, but we need to head back to the group. First," and he finished leaning in and started kissing me.

I moved my arms up around his neck. His went around my waist and pulled me standing up against him as we continued the kiss. Emmett and I pulled back from our kiss. "Thank you. This is amazing and exactly what I needed at this point in my life." Emmett was smiling at me and then I said, "But."

"Bella there're no buts allowed."

As I poked his chest, I said, "Emmett, I'm going to finish what I was about to say. But I was hoping that this might happen back in Phoenix with a local boy not someone that is always on the road."

"Bella, are you saying that we shouldn't keep this up because you don't see it lasting?" With that he got even closer to me, captured my chin with one hand and asked, "Bella, do you want this to last?"

"Yes, Emmett. I do."

"Thank god, you said that. Please let me try to come up with a way we can make this work? Would you consider something else or working in a preschool in a different city?"

"I don't know because Phoenix and that school are what I'm comfortable with."

"Were you comfortable when you first met me?"

"Amazingly enough yes; that's one of the reasons I agreed to do it."

"Then all I ask is that you give me a chance. So now will you let me kiss you again or are you going to pull away?"

I leaned in and gently kissed him and said, "Let's make this work together because your lips, eyes and smiles are amazing and I would miss them."

"Good I'm glad you said that. Now that I know I have a shot at keeping you, I'll just keep batting my eyes and kissing you."

"That'll work and don't forget your smile with those amazing dimples." That led to one last amazing kiss, then we headed back to the film crew.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jessica and Emmett went straight to makeup and wardrobe. Emmett continued filming on the rocks. I decided to slip off Emmett's sweats, I slipped into my wet suit and started swimming. After 45 minutes, I went and headed for a hot shower. I slipped into my own sweats and went to the top of the boat to read for awhile.

Emmett was soon up on the roof and said, "I missed you this afternoon and so did the photographers and editors."

"I didn't want them to get annoyed with me always tagging along."

"It's okay to; they love you."

"Can I go watch them do some more editing?"

"Of course and we're going to have dinner in about an hour."

"Okay, can we look at the stars tonight?"

"Yes."

We were all eating fajitas around the campfire when I asked, "Do we have to get up at 5am tomorrow?"

"No, you have to get up at 4am." Mike said.

"What? Why Mike?"

Emmett pushed Mike and said, "No we don't. You can be up at 7am."

Tyler said, "What do you guys say to playing poker tonight?"

Everyone jumped at that. For the next two hours that's what we did. Emmett leaned over and whispered, "Stars?"

"Yes," I said.

Emmett said, "Enjoy yourselves and excuse us." Once on the boat, Emmett said, "Head up to the roof and I'll be there shortly."

I stole a quick kiss and headed to the roof. Emmett and I went back and forth on the roof looking at the telescope. I finally turned into his arms after he had showed me another star constellation and said, "Thank you for this. You're very knowledgeable."

"You're welcome and of course, I am. I'm not just a pretty face and this was my Eagle Project."

We came down off the roof. I put on my pjs in my bathroom. While I was changing I heard a knock on my door, but Emmett was in my bedroom already. I heard Emmett and Mike talking. Emmett said, "Sounds like a plan."

"What does?" I said as I came out.

"They're going to film you and I using the telescope; they're just trying to get the shadows of us."

"Cool, excuse me," and I walked past the both of them. "I want to get some water." As I returned, Mike was leaving and I handed a second bottle to Emmett.

Emmett also pulled me in around the waist and the two of us fell onto the bed together and made out instead of drinking any water. Clothes were quickly pushed away; but eventually, we put ourselves back together. He kissed my forehead and left me with a good night; but I could hear him playing from across the hall and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the early morning hour, I was dreaming about my wedding night, I got very hot and sweaty and I woke to a start. I could feel my skin was all clammy and tingly and I felt almost short of breath. I felt a hand touching my arm softly and gently versus the possessiveness of the hands touching me in my dream. That made me finish waking up very suddenly and I sat up quickly. Then I heard, "Bella it's me, Emmett. Are you okay? You have sweat running all over your face. Do you feel okay? I could hear you moaning in my room. Does your stomach hurt?"

"Emmett, I'm fine. I was in an um, um, um, very different dream. Let's just say."

"Would you like some water?"

"Yes please."

Emmett left and quickly returned with some water. "Bella, are you sure you are okay? You look very flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine. Emmett, it wasn't a nightmare." I paused and let that sink in to see if he could figure it out; I realized he wasn't. "I know it's been awhile for me, but you're just being stupid this time." I paused again and then I said, "I was dreaming about sex. Please excuse me, now that I've embarrassed myself completely."

Emmett leaned in and said, "Don't be embarrassed; I was just so concerned I didn't realize what you were trying to tell me. Sorry," and he gently kissed my lips. I felt a bolt of lightning run through me. I quickly pulled back and Emmett asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Emmett just go. I don't want to talk about it."

I pushed him away, climbed out of bed and was almost into my bathroom when he caught my arm and said, "This time, I bet, I can answer my own question. That kiss reminded you of the kiss from the dream."

"Yes, now go."

"Fine, but it's okay; we'll be okay."

After we got up for real, I stayed out in the group with everyone even through all the meals. Bree got up after dinner and I said, "That must be my cue; it's time to get back to work."

Bree said, "Yes," and then she looked at Mike and said, "What do you want Bella to wear for this shoot?"

"I want to see her silhouette. So how about wearing skinny jeans and your black bikini top?"

"Okay, Bella, let's go."

About 8:15, we heard a knock on our door and Emmett said, "I'll meet you up on the roof."

"Okay."

Five minutes later, I headed for the back door to climb the steps. Once I stepped through the glass slider door, I was accosted by a hand and lips. As he took a breath and moved the kiss down towards my ear he whispered, "I have missed you, your lips, your chocolate doe eyes all day."

"Okay, but don't we have work to do?"

"Yes, but Mike wants us very close and my hands running up and down your sides plus playing with your hair. All of this will be going on while you are standing there looking in the telescope. At the end, I'll nudge your leg a very little, then you'll look up in the sky like you are looking for who has been touching you. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you sure because you've been avoiding me all day?"

I reached up on tiptoes, gently kissed his lips and whispered, "Yes I'm okay; I just needed the day away from you to let my feelings settle for you because I know I have fallen in love with you though I don't know how. But our kiss this morning sealed it, I knew it matched my dream. I may not be ready to make love; but I know I want it to be with you when I am. Now close your mouth and let's get to work." I went up the ladder first and Emmett was right behind me.

Mike and Tyler helped the two of us set the scene. So as I stood there while they were filming, I was caressed gently; yet, it was sensual and erotic all at the same time. When Mike called cut the final time, I asked, "Is that really it?"

"Yes."

"Good, Emmett, I'll see you inside." I went straight to my shower to warm up and hide from Emmett.

After draining all the hot water, I came out of the shower and slipped on PJs, dried my hair and climbed into bed. Within a few minutes, I heard Emmett playing. By the beginning of the fourth song, I was knocking on his door. "Come in, Angel." I opened the door and heard, "I was hoping I could lure you in."

"Really."

"Yea. Now come here."

"No, I'm fine back here."

"Bella, if you don't come over here; I'm going to scoop you up and dump you in the lake. You won't be able to warm up either because there's no hot water because someone used it all."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. 1, 2, 3," and he got up to 5.

I turned and ran and said, "No you wouldn't." I went to the main part of the cabin so that I could try to attach myself to the steering wheel and captain's chair to hold him off.

Emmett was right there and said, "I don't think so," and he easily scooped me up and carried me back down the hall.

I was wiggling in his arms and said, "Don't you dare."

"I told you I would." As we got to his door, he kicked it open and walked into his room. He smiled as he brought his beautiful lips and smile down to mine and captured them. As we kissed, he lowered us to his bed and he ran his hands all over my body, but he never went under my PJs. He kissed his way over to my ear, gently nibbled on my lobe and blew. The sensation ran from there clear down to my toes making them curl in response. Then he whispered, "You still taste so good and since you wouldn't come close to me on your own, I found a way to get you close. I wasn't kidding when I said I wouldn't let you pull away again. Now come here," and he pulled me in tight against his body. Emmett finally let his arm settle over my waist and said, "Go to sleep. Shhh! You'll be fine, just feel the boat rocking under you," and he started humming and I did fall asleep.

Halfway through the night, I woke up to go to the bathroom; but as I rolled to go to the bathroom I bumped into something, oops I thought someone and I was startled awake by someone still holding me. As I went to move the hold got tighter, I muttered, "Let me go to the bathroom."

"Only, if you come back."

"Yes, just let me go."

I finished in the bathroom and thought about going back to my bed; but Emmett said, "Don't you dare even try to leave. Get your cute little ass back in this bed with me."

"Humph." Then I felt Emmett wrap an arm around my leg and pulled me back into bed, "Angel get your head back up on your pillow. Have you not spent a whole night with a guy before?"

"No, one of us has always gone home."

"Then this week has been a very large group of firsts for you."

"You can definitely say that again."

I woke to kisses on my cheek and Emmett saying, "I'm going to take a shower; but I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Okay, I'm going to go get my clothes and take my own shower."

"Are you going to avoid me today?"

"No, I don't think I can anymore. Yesterday hurt too much and I'm ready to try and make this work."

Emmett smiled at me, blew me a kiss and headed to shower and I decided to just get dressed. When Emmett came out to the main room, I handed him a hot chocolate this time.

"Thanks," and he leaned over and kissed my lips. "How about we go join everyone for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." An hour later, Emmett was back to work. During his working time, I hung out with Mike or Ben. After lunch, we packed up the boats and headed closer to the main docks for two final Emmett shoots, a BBQ and s'mores with all of us.

Emmett and a photographer played guitars for us. After an hour or so, I walked up behind Emmett kissed his neck and said, "I've had enough; I'm going to bed."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

I put on my pajamas and went into the main room. I went into the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. As I turned to go sit on the small couch, Emmett pulled me into his arms and said, "Next time we do a video, it's going to be you and me in bed the whole time."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't plan on doing any more music videos."

"Not even if I asked really, really nice."

"No, this has been fun; but it's not me."

"Bella."

"Yes," and he had me backed up against a wall and kissed me. As he pulled away from the kiss, he said, "I was trying to flirt with you, but that didn't work to well."

I smiled and said, "Sorry."

"Shh, don't be," and we started kissing again. As one hand kept me close, the other started exploring and eventually my hands started exploring too. I touched all over his chest down to his waist and around to his ass.

After I grabbed his ass one too many times, he scooped me up into his arms. I looked at him and asked, "Where are we going?"

Emmett said with his incredible dimpled smile on his face, "To bed."

Emmett carried me into his room and brought us both down onto the bed. As he went to pull his arms away from me, he grabbed my nightshirt and it went away. In retaliation, I grabbed his t-shirt and through it to my nightshirt. We each took turns touching and exploring the other's bare skin. One time he kissed his way back up to my ear. After a little bit of nibbling, he whispered, "I'm going to kiss down to your scar." It was provocative because he took his time making it down to my waist line then he pulled my shorts down until you could see the full 2 1/2 inch scar. He kissed all around it and on it and then kissed his way back up. "Your skin is delicious."

"Emmett, I don't know what to say. Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"First, can I have my nightshirt back?"

"Of course, if that makes you more comfortable." He handed me my shirt and then said, "Bella was that your question?"

"No," and after I slipped my nightshirt on, I leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Are you really enjoying yourself with me?"

"Of course. Why don't you think I am?"

"Emmett, most men," and then I tried to get up and leave saying, "Never mind."

But he caught my hand and pulled me back down onto the bed. Emmett then rolled us so that I was pinned underneath of him. "Are you wondering why you have only felt this every once and a while?" and I felt his very hard and large manhood pressing against me.

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"I've tried to keep it under control so as not to scare you, however once and a while I couldn't contain myself. Now are you going to try an escape again?"

"No, I'll stay; I just wanted to know that you weren't trying to get me to just do the video and then disappear."

"Angel, I'm only going to disappear when you tell me too otherwise I want you around. I've enjoyed being around you all week and yeah I'm falling in love with you. Now, that you know my jewels like you too, can we please try and go to sleep." He pulled me with him and we both rolled to our sides with his arm draped over my waist and we fell asleep like that.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Angel, I'm only going to disappear when you tell me too otherwise I want you around. I've enjoyed being around you all week and yeah I'm falling in love with you. Now, that you know my jewels like you too, can we please try and go to sleep?" He pulled me with him and we both rolled to our sides with his arm draped over my waist and we fell asleep like that. _

Chapter 10

Emmett nudged me awake and said, "Get up, you'll need your skinny jeans, white bikini top and you can put your boots on later."

"Bikini top, Emmett how fast are the horses going to be going?"

"At a walk, you'll be fine, I promise. Leave out clothes to change into for the drive back to Phoenix and then finish the rest of your packing."

"Can we come back to the boat to shower before heading home?"

"Of course."

"Okay," and I got up and headed back to my room.

Emmett said, "I'll bring you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Emmett."

I quickly finished my shower and was packing when Bree came in. She got me to sit down and went to work on my hair and makeup. Emmett knocked and said, "Twenty minutes ladies."

Bree released me in twenty minutes with my boots in tow. Emmett and I got into a jeep; Emmett held my hand as we headed to the horses. We parked just off the lake with the lake laying below us. I saw two beautiful horses standing tied to a trailer. As soon as Emmett had the jeep parked, I grabbed my boots and headed to the horses. By the time Emmett caught up to me, I knew the horses were both males and their handlers were telling me they were best friends.

"They've been raised together and can't stand to be apart."

"Good, then they'll love this."

They saddled them up and Mike put a white hat on my head while I slipped on my boots. They filmed Emmett and I over a 1500 foot section of the trail. We were high up on a mountain ledge with the lake laid out below us. We rode side by side on both horses taking turns being on the left. They had us lean in and kiss each other. One time, I pulled my hat off and blocked our face while kissing each other.

Then we each took turns riding on one horse. We also took turns being in the front while riding on the horse. We hugged and leaned in to kiss each other. About three hours later, Mike said, "That's a wrap, you two."

Emmett said, "Take the Jeep back and go get cleaned up, while I help get everything packed back up."

"Okay." Emmett slipped off the horse and offered me a hand. He put his hands down to my waist and helped me down as he had been doing as we changed positions for each shoot.

"Here's the keys to the Jeep, go with Bree so you can get back and cleaned up."

"Okay, see you soon," and I kissed his cheek as I grabbed the keys.

EmPOV

I walked up to Mike too help start putting things back in the SUV. "Hey, can we make it so that I can drive the SUV back to Phoenix so that I can have some more one on one time with Bella?"

"Are you sure boss?"

"Yes, I can't get enough time with her."

"Okay."

"Now, give me a ride back."

"Deal, I figure you two should be ready to leave in about an hour."

"Perfect. Now let's get out of here."

Once the two of us were moving, Mike said, "You really like her, don't you?"

"At first, I wanted to protect her. Actually, first, I thought she was a natural beauty, perfectly proportioned and I wanted to touch that ass and her hair as she walked away. Her eyes are this amazing chocolate doe color that I could drown in, then when her family told us about her story I just wanted to protect her. But that first night, we looked at stars together and I kissed her, it was like a lightning bolt running through me. I think her body had a similar reaction to our kiss as well. Even though, I am 8 inches taller than her; it's like our bodies were made for each other. I'm trying to convince her to come to LA, too."

"McCarty fans' hearts are breaking all over the world, you have it bad."

"Yes I do; I can't deny it. I don't even care if we don't make love yet, I just want her around."

"Wow, for any guy to say that I know, particularly you, I know you have it bad." Once we are back at the boats, Mike said, "Go get cleaned up and I'll let you know when an SUV is ready."

"Thanks, Mike."

BPOV

I had finished my shower and slipped into my shorts and a tank top for the drive home. I was on the front of the boat reading when Emmett came back. He said, "Hi. You look all clean."

"Yes and packed."

"Good. Well I'm going to shower and finish packing. Mike will let us know when our car is ready."

Within 30 minutes, we were on the road. We stopped and grabbed a sandwich and headed south towards Phoenix. When we were about an hour outside of Phoenix, Emmett asked, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't care; I'm just happy to be spending it with you."

"Well, since you've been such a good sport and spent so much time in the lake water, would you like to go to the spa? Have you been to a spa before?"

"Yes and no."

"Good, that's what we'll do and then you can pick a restaurant for dinner anywhere you want to go."

"Okay. First thing in the morning, I want to show you my favorite hiking trail."

"With the hike, will we be able to be at the spa by 11 am?"

"Easily."

"What about an idea for a dinner restaurant?"

"How about the Wrigley mansion?"

"Perfect," Emmett said. He picked up his cell and called someone mentioning spa including massage, manicure, pedicure, facial, hair up do, and scalp massage all for two except the hair. He also asked for a reservation to be made at Wrigley mansion for two. Okay let me know; thanks, Esme." Once he hung up, he said, "Okay tell me about your hiking trail."

"Oh, it's just the place I liked to go while I was healing. I found a quiet spot to go and sit and think." We continued chatting and then I had to start giving Emmett directions to get to my parent's house. When we got there no was home yet, so Emmett helped me put my things away and went out to the back patio. I said, "I'm going to miss the BBQ's we had at night."

"Come on, we can go get the stuff and we can have one when your family gets home."

"Really."

"Of course."

We went and bought steaks, salad supplies, corn chips, dips, drinks and stuff for s'mores. We got home and started marinating the steaks and working on the rest of dinner. Everyone was home thirty minutes later. Emmett and I started the grill and in thirty minutes we were all sitting down outside to dinner and chatting about my week on the boat and the lake. Mom, Dad and Seth took all the dishes inside and left Emmett and I sitting outside. Emmett reached out for my hand; I let him take it. He pulled me into his lap and after we kissed, he said, "I'm going to go for now; but what time do you want to leave here in the morning for our hike?"

"About 6:30."

"Okay. Pack for the rest of the day to please. Dress and sandals plus maybe an extra shorts outfit for after hiking."

"I can do that."

The next thing I knew, Emmett lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sank into the kiss. As he pulled back from the kiss, he said, "I'm going to miss you tonight."

I smiled and said, "I probably will too, but I'll let you know for sure in the morning."

I walked Emmett out and said, "Goodbye and I'll see you in the morning."

I did have a hard time sleeping for two reasons. One was I missed Emmett; two was my bed was no longer rocking gently like mine had done for the last week. I finally just got up and started putting together the clothes and things I would need for the day. I set my bag by the front door; I got two bottles of water together for hiking. Finally, I was putting together a fruit plate for us to eat off of and some drinks when I heard Emmett pull up. I went and let him in. He was carrying cinnamon rolls. We sat down and ate the cinnamon rolls and fruit. I cleaned up and we were gone by 7:00 am. We had the water bottles and my duffle bag. But as we got one street away from my house, Emmett pulled over.

"Yes, Emmett."

He pulled me in close to him and we shared a good morning kiss. As quickly as the kiss started, Emmett ended it by pushing me back to my seat. He started moving again and said, "Angel, now go ahead and give me the directions to the park for hiking." Twenty minutes later, Emmett pulled into a parking spot. We grabbed our water and I lead the way onto the trail.

I asked, "How did you sleep last night?"

Emmett said, "Not as well as the previous two nights. And you?"

"Well, not so great, my bed didn't gently rock and I was a little lonely."

Emmett stopped walking, pulled me in to a hug and said, "I'm kind of glad," and he lifted me off the ground until our lips were even and gently kissed me. Then he put me back down on the trail and we started hiking again. Twenty minutes later, we left the trail and ten cautious minutes later, I sat down on my rock.

Emmett came up behind me and said, "Bella, I know why you come here. It's beautiful; you would never know that we were in a city of over four million people."

"You're right and it's so quiet."

"Now," and he straddled the rock behind me and slid up against my back. He settled his arms around my waist and started nibbling and kissing my neck. He asked, "So what did you think about when you came here before?"

"Everything and anything. How I wanted to go forward? What I wanted to do with my life? How I was going to come out of all this? This was my soul searching place."

"If I asked you to reflect again, now that you met me. What would you think now in particular how I might fit in with your future?

"Emmett, like I told you on the boat, I don't know. I've been thinking about it since I met you. I do love dating you, if that is what we are doing."

"Damn straight, that is what we are doing? There's no doubt in my mind that you're my girlfriend."

"I do love dating you, kissing you, but that's not enough for me. I need something to define me not just being your girlfriend."

Emmett kissed my neck and said, "I can understand that and appreciate that. Bella, are you ready to hike back down?"

I nodded and Emmett offered me his hand. We cautiously returned to the main trail and hiked back down to the car.

Emmett held the door open for me so that I could slip into the passenger seat and then I navigated him to the Biltmore. We had lunch in his room. When we were getting ready to go to the spa, Emmett told me there was a robe I could use in one of the bedrooms. I put my bikini on underneath to help me feel more comfortable. We had our massages first. While we just laid there after the massage was complete, two others came in and gave us our scalp massage. Part way through it, I moaned, "Emmett, this is wonderful."

"I agree; I love them. I normally get them while I'm touring and when I get really stressed." Then we settled back into peaceful silence as the tech's continued to work.

The next thing I knew I was feeling gentle kisses on my lips and a very familiar voice saying, "Wake up, Angel."

I opened my eyes slowly and said, "Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

"I needed to have had a few of those after my attack."

"They are wonderful; here's your robe. Go take a shower in the ladies locker room; but don't worry about your hair. I'll meet you in the salon."

Once in the salon, we had a manicure and pedicure and talked. Emmett just stayed and talked to me while I got my hair and makeup done. Once everything was done, Emmett leaned in and whispered, "Do you mind coming back to my room to finish getting ready for dinner?"

"No, that's fine."

**A/N This is my plea for more reviews. It is so easy to do, so please click the review button. See you next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

Once everything was done, Emmett leaned in and whispered, "Do you mind coming back to my room to finish getting ready for dinner?"

"No, that's fine."

Chapter 11

I used the bedroom I had changed in earlier, I slipped into a black, white and pink dress and my pink sandals. I came out to the sitting room and waited for Emmett. Twenty minutes later, he came out where he was quickly sitting next to me and said, "Bella, you're beautiful."

"Thank you, you make me feel beautiful." I leaned in and gently kissed him.

Emmett stood up, put his hand in front of me and asked, "May I take my beautiful date to dinner?"

I nodded and he took my hand and pulled me up next to him. He placed my hand into the crook of his arm leading me to the hotel lobby and not the rental SUV he had. As we stepped outside the lobby, there was a limousine waiting. The driver said, "Mr. McCarty, I'll be your driver this evening."

Emmett stepped to the side and let me slide in . Emmett slid in next to me. Once the door was closed, I leaned in and said, "Emmett, this is too much."

"I agree; but the hotel insisted. I let them so that I could sit this close to you."

The driver took us ten minutes up the road to the Wrigley Mansion. Emmett offered me his hand after he got out of the car. After I slid out, Emmett slid my arm back in the crook of his arm. We were met by a hostess and manager at the door. They escorted us up two floors into a private dining room; the room was glowing in candles when we went in. I gasped and said, "Emmett, you're amazing."

"You're worth doing amazing things for. However, I have to give the credit to Esme for this one."

Emmett pulled out my chair so that I could sit down. He sat down next to me. The manager said, "Mr. McCarty, you selected Adelsheim Vineyard Pinot Noir with salmon, rice and fresh vegetables."

"That is perfect."

"Please enjoy your evening; your waiter will be in shortly with the wine and your appetizers." The manager then quietly left.

I started to ask Emmett who is Esme. When our waiter came in with an appetizer platter and he poured a sample of the wine for Emmett to try. Emmett said, "Delicious."

Our waiter poured us both a glass and then left us. Emmett lifted his glass and said, "To a real date."

"Cheers, but hiking and spending the time with you on the boat was fun, too."

"Yes, but a quiet, beautiful dinner with my Angel is great, too."

I tried some of the appetizers and drank some of my wine. "Emmett, who is Esme?"

She owns the record company I work for with her husband. She loves me like a son; maybe because I'm her godson and she was available to help me out with setting this stuff up."

"Just checking, Emmett, this is all very good; but could we get some water as well."

"Of course. Bella, I know I asked you to come to LA with me."

"Yes, you have but,"

"Shh! I understand you want to have your own identity; I want you to. I know you also realize I travel quite a bit."

"So, if I lived in LA or Phoenix seeing you would be difficult, when you're traveling."

"Yes, but when I was in LA, I could still see you."

"Emmett, I don't like living alone yet; I'm always more relaxed when another family member is in the house at night. When you would be gone, I would be anxious."

"Then you could travel with me and we could just be glued together at the hip."

"But what would I do?"

"I actually have an idea; you like working with kids."

"Yes, I do."

"Let's say we start an organization in LA that does a pre show in a local elementary school about music arts. In every city we go to, we deliver the program. Then when we are back in LA, we could deliver the program all over the city. With schools cutting the arts funding, we could help bring part of it back."

"Oh my God, Emmett that is an incredible idea. I love it."

"I'm glad you do. I'll always make time to come to as many music programs as I can."

The waiter quietly brought in our dinner. After the waiter left, he raised his wine glass and said, "To you, children, me and music. Will you think about moving to LA now?"

"Yes, I will come to LA; but where will I stay?"

"In my guest house or an apartment wherever you want. I'm just so happy you'll be in the same city as me; but if you don't mind me asking, why are you agreeing to this?"

"Because my therapist recommended a change. We changed the house; but every date I have tried to go on in this town, the streets bring back the bad memories particularly when they take me home. The closer we get to the house, I get even more anxious no matter how nice the guy is."

Emmett leaned over and whispered, "Well then that's simple, I'm not going to take you home tonight."

Surprised I said, "Where are you going to take me?"

"Back to yours and my suite."

"You'll have your own bedroom and here's the number you can give your parents. Plus, if they call the hotel and ask for your room, they'll be connected to just your bedroom. I won't answer that line."

"Emmett."

"Bella, if you're really coming to LA, what's wrong with this? Plus did you miss me last night or not?"

"I did miss you."

"Well, I did, too," and he leaned over and kissed me, "You're delicious."

"So are you," and we started kissing. Soon Emmett stopped the kiss and we finished our dinner. The waiter came in with our dessert. It was a small two tier cake that looked exactly like the Tiffany store boxes.

"Emmett, this is almost too beautiful to eat."

"Really."

"Yes, it's adorable."

Emmett reached out and lifted the top part off the cake. But it didn't collapse in his hands. He set it on the plate in front of me and said, "This is for you to show you my love."

I carefully opened it and found a diamond heart pendant in white gold. "Emmett, it's beautiful."

Emmett was standing next to me, took the necklace from the box, put the necklace around my neck and started kissing around my neck to my one ear where he whispered, "I love you, my Angel."

I then whispered back, "I love you, too."

"Now would you like a piece of cake?"

"Yes, but only after you tell me why you call me Angel."

"Simply, when I met you, you made my heart jump and then as you went up the ramp and I thought I would never see you again. The next day when we found out about the model; I knew God had sent a message to me. I made Mike come with me on the adventure to find you. I knew it was meant to be. You're my Angel and I'll forever protect you. Now dry those happy tears and let's eat some cake."

I took my first bite and put it into my mouth. The cake melted into my mouth and I said, ''Hmmmm."

Then I heard Emmett groan, too; I looked up at him and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Angel."

We then quietly finished the cake and then sat back and talked for awhile. Emmett leaned over and captured my lips quickly using his tongue to open the kiss. Eventually, Emmett pulled back and he said, "I think we should go; I want to do more than kiss you right now."

I smirked and whispered, "Really what do you want to do to me?"

He whispered what he wanted to do to me including undressing me and touching all over my bare naked body. He pulled back a little bit to see my face and then he said, "Bella, you're beat red."

I just smiled back up at him and said, "Let's go."

Emmett stood up and pulled out my chair. He put his hand in mine where he escorted me back out to our waiting limousine. Once we were in the limousine, we settled in for the few minute drive back to the Biltmore. On the drive back I quickly called my parents letting them know I was staying in a suite and giving them a phone number to reach me. The driver dropped us off close to our room. Once inside our suite, Emmett scooped me up and carried me to the couch. Once settled on the couch, I realized I was actually sitting on Emmett's lap and then he kissed me.

As the kiss ended I was smiling and said, "By the way, what are you going to be doing when we get back to LA."

"Actually, I'm going to be filming my second music video for the new album. Are you going to be in the video with me again?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No I'm not. Would you?" Emmett asked again with a pout on his face.

"Maybe."

"Just maybe," and he leaned in and kissed me. He maneuvered us so that we were now laying on the couch with me laying on the bottom. His hand worked his way up under the dress. My bra was pushed up and he enjoyed my breasts and then captured them with his lips. He brought his lips back up to mine. As he did, my hands pulled his shirt out from his pants and lifted it over his head. As we started kissing again, my hands started exploring his chest. He then kissed his way to my ear and then he whispered, "Now will you do the video?"

"What happens if I say maybe again?"

"I will get up and leave you just like this."

And he started to get up and leave, but I caught his hand and Emmett looked at me and I said, "Yes."

I pulled Emmett back toward me and he sat on the edge of the couch by my waist and leaned down and said, "Thank you," at my lips and gentle kissed them. As we finished the kiss, Emmett said, "How about you get your PJs on and we can cuddle and watch a movie?"

I said, "I would love to, but there is one problem?"

"Shh. I can make any problem go away. Now what is it?"

I smiled an innocent smile and said, "I didn't know or even think about spending the night so I didn't bring PJs."

Emmett said, "Oh really. You can just wear what is under the dress instead?"

I looked at him and he leaned closer to my ear and said, "I'm kidding," then he added, "I'll be right back." When he did, he handed me a gift bag and said, "Will this work?"

I pulled out a beautiful pale blue night gown. I stood up and held it up in front of me looking down at it. I smiled as I turned and looked at him said, "I do believe this'll work."

"I love blue on you and I agree. Go change and I'll meet you on your bed in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay," and I reached up and gently kissed his lips.

Emmett gently pulled back from the kiss and said, "There is a matching robe in your closet as well. I'll see you in a few."

I stepped into my bathroom and slipped into my silk nightgown; it was simple low cut in the back and landed at midthigh. It was a perfect fit. After seeing how low it went in the back, I grabbed the robe and put it on. The robe hung down to my knees. I started to rearrange the covers and pillows before I climbed into bed. I heard a low whistle and turned to see Emmett with a robe on but the top was gaping open enough I could tell he had on no t-shirt and I looked forward to exploring his chest. I stood up and turned around and said. "Yes."

"You really do look beautiful. Your hair and face cause that baby blue to pop on you."

"I like it because it reminds me of your eyes."

Emmett walked up and tackled me onto the bed and started kissing me. After a few minutes we settled down to watch a movie

Little did either of us know, there was a love scene in the middle that was very hot. We started kissing ourselves, robes were opened and pushed away. Next my nightgown, panties, his boxers went away. And very gently Emmett made love to me. Before he entered me the first time he asked, "Are you sure? I'll stop if you need me too."

Somewhere in paying attention to one another's bodies the TV got turned off. When I was laying in his arms after we climaxed together, Emmett pulled me in even closer and wiped away the tears coming down my cheeks. He asked, "Why are you crying, Bella?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Somewhere in paying attention to one another's bodies the TV got turned off. When I was laying in his arms after we climaxed together, Emmett pulled me in even closer and wiped away the tears coming down my cheeks. He asked, "Why are you crying, Bella?"_

Chapter 12

"Because you were so tender and gentle. You made sure tonight was all about me even when we were one."

"Angel, it'll always be about you and me. Now just relax in my arms."

"I need my nightgown."

"I'll get it for you if you want, but this is one pleasure I would like to share with you. I want to hold my Angel's skin to my skin all night long."

"But,"

Emmett silenced me by humming into my ear and we gently fell asleep. A couple of hours later, I felt Emmett jump awake and his arm tightened around me. "What Emmett? Emmett, are you awake?"

He squeezed me really tight and said, "Yes, I'm awake. I'm sorry; I just realized I didn't use any protection. I'm sorry I was caught up in our love making and forgot. It's in my room."

"Emmett, it's okay."

"No, its not."

"Emmett, everything will be fine and if it's not we'll figure it out. Are the condoms in your night stand?"

"Yes."

"Good, stay here and I'll be right back."

I got up and grabbed my baby blue robe and put it on though I didn't tie it very well. I walked into his bedroom and brought the box back to our room. Emmett was staring. "Take a picture; it lasts longer."

"Maybe, I will."

I looked down at him and realized how open my robe was really gaping. I looked at him and said, "Don't you fucking dare," and threw the box at his shoulder as I climbed onto the bed.

Emmett quickly tackled me and got us back under the blankets. This time when we made love he used protection. After he returned from the bathroom, he pulled me back into arms and we fell asleep together. In the morning sun light, I started to wake up and as I moved, Emmett's arm was still draped over me. Then he whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself." Emmett shifted some causing the covers shift; I realized I was very much naked under the covers and so was Emmett.

I quickly grabbed the covers to cover my breasts; but Emmett's hand had already moved up and captured one of my breasts. As he fondled me, I said, "I've never slept naked before; so you're the one fully responsible for this. You make me feel so comfortable; I don't care."

"I'll admit to you that I like sleeping naked; I'm glad you liked last night too because I loved touching and holding you last night. Now come here," and he pulled me back into him. He handed me a menu and I decided I wanted a strawberry Belgian waffle and bacon.

"Sorry, Emmett; I'm very hungry this morning."

"No problem, we worked up an appetite together." Emmett ordered an omelet, fresh fruit and my breakfast to be delivered in an hour.

I started whining, "Emmett, I'm hungry," and as I said that he pulled me back even closer to him until I felt his solid manhood pressing against me.

Emmett hung up the phone and I felt him roll off the bed. I rolled over to see what he was doing. He scooped me up and whispered, "I need a shower first," and with that he carried me into the bathroom. We each helped the other get clean, but when I cleaned his manhood, he moved me backwards until he had me pinned against the shower wall. He leaned down and captured my lips for a kiss that I think added even more steam to the bathroom. Suddenly, his hands were under my ass and he groaned into my ear, "Wrap your legs around me." I slipped a condom on him first and then we came together. Emmett easily found the spot that sent me over the edge; he continued to move within until I tried to suck his manhood into me even tighter. My tightening hips caused Emmett to groan, "Oh shit, Bella, you're amazing." Then we finished cleaning up. Emmett stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel low around his hips and then he offered me his hand and wrapped one around me, as well. He leaned down and said, "Though, I'd like to keep you like this, go get dressed so that we can eat breakfast when it gets here."

"Okay." I put on my spare tank and shorts and met Emmett in the living room. Breakfast arrived shortly. I think besides yum's for the delicious food, we barely spoke. As I finished, I said, "Thanks, Emmett. You know how to work up my appetite."

"You're welcome. I hope you allow me to continue doing it."

I asked, "What is your next video about since I agreed to after some sexy coercion on someone's part?"

"A lover finding his soul mate."

"What will we be doing?"

"One scene is walking in a rain jacket then I find you and pull you in for a kiss. Another is us on a sailboat together, on a beach together and one is in bed covered, but practically naked together."

"Emmett, I can't."

He smiled and said, "Yes you can."

"I promise I'll make it fun and nothing will show that's not suppose to."

"What about my scar?"

"If my hand is the only thing left to cover it, then it will. Just trust me."

"I do, but…"

"No more buts. Let's go get a couple of suitcases packed, I'm eager to get you to LA. You've an hour to get ready here."

"Okay." I was sad, but excited at the same time. I was going to leave my parents, my brother and the home I had known for a long time; however, I did agree with my therapist that I needed a change. This opportunity was the perfect scenario falling in my lap and Emmett had made sure that the last week I had been taken care of. Back at my parent's house, Emmett helped me pack three large suitcases and a box of stuff I wanted with me. Emmett and I managed to make everything fit in my car to take to LA along with his bags. We went and had lunch with my parents. I told them I was going to try LA with Emmett for a while.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I promise I will take very good care of her."

"Call us Charlie and Renee and if you don't we'll come and find you."

"I understand."

I looked at my daddy and said, "As long as he continues taking care of me like he did this past week, I'll be well taken care of."

Emmett leaned over and kissed my cheek and whispered, "Thanks for that, Bella. I do love you."

Renee said, "Bella. I love you baby and this is so hard. I agree that this is what you need to do get away from the memories but you'll always have a home here. Please call, email, text whatever just keep in touch. I love you," and I was pulled into a goodbye hug and we both shed tears."

Mom asked about what I was going to do. Emmett talked about his suggestion of a music program for kids in schools where he tours and in the local LA schools; so I think I'm going to try and put that together. My mom commented that you'll do an amazing job delivering the joy of music to young children. When you deliver the program in Phoenix, we expect to see you and you'll stay a while not just one or two nights. Emmett, take care of her. She's smiling like I haven't seen her do in years; so promise me you'll keep that smile on her face.

Finally outside by our cars, I said goodbye to my parents through many more tears. I hugged my dad and my mom. I saw my dad and Emmett have a quiet word and they shared a man hug. Emmett then came over and helped me through teary eyes slip into the passenger seat of my car. My dad gave him quick directions to the freeway to get us on our way. Emmett drove away and just held my hand rubbing gentle circles on it so that I knew he was there. We rode in silence, except for my sniffling. Finally an hour later, I pulled his hand up to my lips and gently kissed them and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. But are you okay or do I need to take you back to your parent's house?"

"No I'm good. I'm pretty sure this is the right decision. Plus I would miss a new friend to much if I had to let you go without me."

Seven hours later, Emmett took me to his Beverly Hills' mansion because I admitted that I didn't want to be without him. He parked in his garage and led me into his house. He gave me a grand tour that ended up out back in the guest house. The guest house was perfect; but Emmett led me back outside and we sat in lounge chairs by the pool.

Emmett said, "I know I offered you the guest house; but after last night, would you consider sharing a room and a bed with me?"

"Hmm. Let me think about that, being lonely in bed in the guest house in a strange city or having a loving arm holding and touching me. I choose option B as long as you have a normal bedroom and not anything to wild."

Emmett showed me his incredible dimple smile as he stood up stepped over to my lounge, slowly leaned down capturing my lips quickly and then eased back and whispered, "Let's find out what you think?"

He scooped me up bridal style, carried me into the house and went straight back to the double doors that led to his bedroom. He lowered me enough and said, "Open the doors, Angel."

Emmett stepped into a room that did not really belong with the rest of the house. But it was perfect to me; it looked like an old rustic log cabin bedroom. "Emmett, it's stunning; but it doesn't belong here in Beverly Hills."

"I agree, but I wanted this room as a sanctuary and my god mother, the interior designer agreed. The rest of the house meets Beverly Hills' standards; this room does in the expense, but not the style and I don't care. But someday, I'll have a whole house like this out in the woods near a lake."

I smiled and said, "Fine by me."

As Emmett sat down on his bed, he smiled and said, "Does that mean you'll stay in this giant king size bed with me?" as he nuzzled my neck.

"Maybe. Has any other woman ever slept in this bed before? Or has any woman ever touched the bedding on this bed?"

He smiled and pushed me backwards onto the bed. He crawled over to me and said, "No one has ever made me happy enough to want to bring them into my sanctuary. This bedding has only been in this room." With that, clothes slowly peeled away and we made love. Once we had climaxed together and were lying in each other's arms. Emmett brushed my hair out of my face and said, "You look like you belong here."

I cozied up into Emmett's arms and whispered, "I feel like I belong here."

Emmett leaned in and kissed my neck and said, "Good. Now get dressed I need a late dinner."

Emmett ordered in Chinese and we sat on his back patio eating together at the picnic table. We cleaned up the kitchen together; then Emmett toke my hand and led me to what was his office.

He sat me in an office chair and started moving things around. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Setting you up some office space, a computer and printer that you can use to create an amazing music program."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"You're welcome, Bella." Emmett leaned over and said, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Actually, how about swimming some laps so that I can burn off some of the excess energy from sitting in the car all day."

"Deal, but you have to wear the white bikini that Bree sent with you."

"But."

"No buts; it's just you and I and it's dark outside. I've seen you naked with your scar exposed or you could just go skinny dipping instead."

"Fine, I'll wear the damn bikini."

"Let's grab your bags from the car and I'll show you a closet you can use for your things."

Emmett led me back to his bedroom and then he opened a closet that was empty. He smiled saying, "This is the hers of my his and hers closet. My stuff is through that door on the other side."

Emmett put my bags down as I said, "This is bigger than my bedroom is."

Emmett wrapped his arms around me and said, "No, I'm not moving a bed into here for you. Now, come here I want to introduce you to a beautiful luxurious bathroom." He wasn't kidding. It was huge with beautiful tile, a massive shower, two sinks and the largest bathtub with jets I had ever seen. The next thing I heard was Emmett telling me, "You'll never run out of hot water either. Finally, this is the crowning glory." He opened double doors off the bathroom to a small patio with hedges all around it and sitting in the center was a giant Jacuzzi.

"Emmett, this is amazing."

"Bella, it gets even better."

"How?" He turned me around and then I saw mounted on the house was a flat screen. I grinned, "Movies in a hot tub."

"Yes, but it's also a security system too. I can see what's going on all through the house."

"That's perfect, if you have kids."

Emmett then asked, "The question is pool or private hot tub?"

**A/N -Lovely readers what do you say a hot tub and movie with Emmett or swimming laps in the pool. Please review and let me know your thoughts**


	13. Chapter 13

_Emmett then asked, "The question is pool or private hot tub?"_

Chapter 13

"Pool, I have energy to burn off."

He held me against his front side and wiggled into my ass his solid manhood saying, "Bella, I know another way to do that."

"Emmett maybe later; I really want to swim."

"Go get changed into that white bikini and I'll meet you in the pool."

I quickly changed and went to the pool. After dipping my toe in and realizing it was warmer than the lake, I dove in and started swimming laps. I heard Emmett join me in the middle of them; but just kept on swimming. I quit after about twenty minutes; I heard Emmett jump out then I saw him handing me water. We just sat on the steps, drinking water and chatting for about 15 minutes. Then I started back up. After another ten minutes of swimming and then resting side by side and finishing my water. Emmett asked, "Are you ready to get out now?"

"Yes, I just need to rinse all the chlorine off me in the shower."

"I do, too." We got out together and Emmett wrapped a towel around me. He led me straight into his house, to his bedroom and finally into his massive shower. Emmett turned on about half the shower heads and turned to me and started untying my bikini. I helped push down his trunks. We helped each other rinse off and wash the other. When I thought I was about done, Emmett asked, "Are you all clean?"

"Yes, good," and he scooped me up and I was carried to his bed. We made love and then was pulled into his arms and together we fell asleep very close and stayed like that all night.

The next morning I woke to a hug and a kiss. I rolled to face Emmett and smiled saying, "What's on the agenda today?"

I have a meeting with my agent and attorney at 11 am. I thought I would drop you off with the photographers and the editors from the lake, so that you can watch them work on the video. They have promised to feed you lunch; they loved working with you. Then I'll pick you up and we can go home.

"Okay. Emmett, why don't you shower first and I'll go find us something for breakfast?"

"You spoil me, Bella."

I grabbed a robe and headed for the kitchen. After I put a coffee cake in the oven, I headed to take my own shower. I had clothes from the closet and bumped into Emmett as I was dropping my robe to slip into the shower.

"Your turn," Emmett eyed me as I walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks, the coffee cake has about 30 minutes to go; but I should be out by then."

"I'll check on it, if necessary."

I grabbed my robe for after the shower and went into the shower. I finished my shower, combed out my wet hair, slipped on my robe and started to head for the kitchen. All too soon, I was pulled into a bear hug and kissed on the neck. "Angel, you belong here." Emmett pointed around his house. "I hope you feel like you belong here."

"Yes, I do," and I gently kissed him. "Thank you for finding me on the lake."

"You're welcome and thank you for haunting me the first night so I decided to come and find you the next day."

"You need to go, so that I can get dressed and then we can eat."

"Fine, though I could help you get dressed."

"No, the coffee cake will burn because you'll get distracted. Now go," and I pushed him away.

I came out in a tank, skirt and light weight sweater and sandals. When I made it to the kitchen, Emmett was sitting the coffee cake on the counter. He turned to look at me and asked, "How do you think you blend in with everyone?"

"Actually, come here, I've a secret of my own."

"What's that?"

"As I packed up my clothes from my house, I found my old sexier clothes from before all this shit happened in the back of the closet and brought them with me. Like this little skirt here."

Emmett leaned in and smiled saying, "I'm glad you did; you're beautiful. Now let's eat because you're coffee cake smells amazing."

An hour later, Emmett helped me into his massive jeep and we hit the road. At the studio, Emmett left me with a kiss and, "I'll see you later." He told the photographers and editors to take good care of me. A photographer, editor and producer got me settled in so that I could watch them. It was intriguing watching them work. Over lunch, I asked a million more questions and they just sat back and answered them. When we went back to the studio, Ben pulled me up closer to the computer and walked me through some of the steps for editing. It was fun; but I knew I was slowing them down, so I stepped back to watch again. They had a rough clip together when Emmett came back for me. We watched the rough cut and it was amazing how they faded one or the other of us out of every shot. They planned on releasing the video next Tuesday right before we started filming the second video.

Emmett then said farewell to my new friends and he took me out to dinner. We had fun through dinner and I was still enjoying being out in the real world with Emmett. I told him that over dinner. He kissed me and said, "Thanks," and then asked if I wanted to go to a club with him.

I agreed after Emmett promised me that he would stay close to me and if I needed to leave at anytime he understood. We stayed for a drink and a couple hours of dancing. Though I was surrounded by a couple hundred strangers, I wasn't nervous at all. That was because Emmett was right with me. When I went to the bathroom, he went and waited at the door he could see the nervousness in my eyes when I told him I had to go to the bathroom. When Emmett finally pulled me out of the club, I hadn't had that much fun in a long time. I fell asleep in the jeep on the drive home.

EmPOV

My angel fell asleep on the drive home. She had a great time at the club after I eased her fears but promising to stay with her. Once I pulled into the garage, I went around and scooped my angel into my arms. She never even moved. I slipped off her sweater and skirt and put her under my covers. I stripped down like I always did and then pulled her into me and just holding her was enough to fall asleep to. When I ran into her that first day, I never thought I would be sleeping with her and loving her. Just thinking about her, brought me into a peaceful night of sleep, I dreamt about all the fun we would have in Hawaii together.

BPOV

When I awoke in the morning with an arm draping over me, I realized I had on my tank and panties. "Emmett, what happened last night? I only had one drink."

"Bella, you were obviously exhausted and I know you weren't drunk."

"Yes, I must've been. It was so exciting watching them work; Ben even walked me through some steps. We may have to incorporate that into the music program too."

"Go get dressed; we need to go shopping for clothes for the shoot."

"Okay," and I headed to the shower. Too soon, I was joined by my incredible lover when he wrapped his arms around me.

He was nuzzling my neck and gently nibbling on it. "We're going to be later than you wanted if you keep doing that Emmett."

"Good, because I'm the boss and I say it's okay."

Two hours later, we were leaving for shopping. Emmett pulled into Neiman Marcus. We were taken to a private changing area and met with a personal shopper. Emmett explained what we needed. We'll need a rain jacket, but not dark colored or white. It needs to be short, covering her bottom and hit at the top of her thighs. Plus we need a few solid color sun dresses, either with spaghetti straps or strapless and short and flowy." Everything was short that Emmett was mentioning so I gave him a glare. Emmett saw my face and said with a smile, "You'll be fine. While they pull this stuff together, let's go bathing suit shopping."

They offered to do that as well however Emmett politely turned them down stating that we had very specific conditions that needed met and we were doing that ourselves. Emmett took me to an all bathing suit store. Together, we started shopping after I showed him how high I normally needed the bottoms to go to cover my scar on my waist. We must've taken ten back to a private fitting area; I then started a parade of suits to show my boss/Emmett. I think he enjoyed the show immensely. We finally narrowed it down to three and Emmett bought all of them. We went back to Niemen Marcus and I started with the rain coats. I came out in the light lime green jacket first still wearing my skinny jeans under the jacket. Emmett came up and whispered, "Lose the jeans, please."

"Fine," and I mock glared at him again. So I stood still using Emmett for balance and shimmied out of jeans and then handed them to Emmett.

"Bella, you're evil."

I smiled and said, "You did this to me."

"I do love that I did this to you. By the way, I like the color; but let me see a couple more."

I took my jeans and tried on three more jackets. Emmett decided on baby blue, peach and the lime green. Then we moved onto dresses. That took a little longer. After 90 minutes, I was done; I came out in my own clothes and pushed the dress rack to Emmett saying, "I'm done."

"Bella!"

"No, Emmett pick from all the ones that I tried on."

"Fine, party pooper." He picked five of those and we left.

"Emmett, I'm not hungry yet."

"Good, because we've another stop to make first."

"Where are we going to?"

"I'm not telling."

As Emmett exited the freeway, I saw a sign and read it saying, "Hilo Hattie."

"Yes, Bella, that's where we're going."

"Their Hawaiian style clothes correct."

"Yes it is. That's where we're filming next week."

"We're going to Hawaii."

"Yes, the rain scene will be shot on a sound stage over there; but everything else will be done in Hawaii's natural settings."

"Emmett, we aren't doing the bedroom scene outside are we?"

"No Angel, we've found a house that's bedroom French doors looks out onto the ocean."

"Okay."

"Now, let's see if I can find what I'm looking for here."

Emmett finally picked a sleeveless top and matching wrap skirt. He looped his arm through mine and said, "What do you say to dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

Emmett picked up his phone and placed a takeout order. He pulled up to a restaurant and they brought us out bags of food and drinks. Emmett paid, signed an autograph and then we were off. All too soon, Emmett pulled into the drive-ins. I looked at him with a smile on my face saying, "Really."

"Yes, my lovely. The weather is perfect for it." He pulled into a spot and tuned the radio. We each slipped into the backseat. He pushed the front seats down flat and that's where we set our steak, bread and salads. Emmett ran and got us popcorn for dessert and we made out.

As we drove away, I said, "Emmett, this was fun. Thank you so much."

"Good, I'm glad you had fun."

Once back at his house, I excused myself and disappeared out to the hot tub. It felt wonderful and I wondered when Emmett would find me. He finally found me and joined me. He pulled me into his lap and we shared a kiss. I pulled back from the kiss and asked, "How long will be in Hawaii?"

"As long as you want."

"We're leaving next Monday to go to NYC to launch my new video and I'm doing an appearance on Letterman. After we tape Letterman on Tuesday, we'll fly straight to Hawaii and that's a 12 hour flight. What would you like to do in Hawaii?"

"Anything that has to do with water."

"Good, I'll have it all planned for us. We'll only be working half days and then at the end of the shoot, we'll spend another week there just us and the water."

The rest of the week, I started working on the music program. Emmett and I bounced ideas off each other when we were together. He had meetings to go to. I made us dinner in the house most nights. Instead of just watching movies, he also taught me how to play his various video game systems. When I was stuck home while he was at meetings, I also started playing his games when I needed a break from planning the music program. Honestly, I loved the music video games. The rock band, karaoke and dance ones. I was working on a way to coordinate them into the music program, as well. Emmett was all for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On Saturday, Emmett woke me up early and told me to get ready for an outdoor adventure. I found him in the kitchen packing a cooler and together we headed out to his jeep. There were extra harnesses on both our seats. After Emmett put the cooler in the back seat and attached it there, as well, I said, "Emmett, what the hell are we doing? What are these harnesses for? I'd be running away screaming if they were only on my seat."

"We're going four wheeling up in the mountains; the extra harnesses are for when we hit the rocky terrain. I can buckle you into it now or we can wait until we hit the trails."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"I'll wait too."

"I'm sorry, Angel; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Let's get this show on the road."

We headed inland towards Big Bear and Emmett told me about where we were going towards specifically Clarks Summit in Big Bear. When we hit the bottom of the trail, Emmett pulled over at a gas station and told me, "Go to the bathroom now because if you need to go later it would be out in Mother Nature." I went knowing, that the gas station was a better option. I kissed him upon my return and he lifted me into the jeep and started to buckle me into the five point harness. I smiled at him and said, "Are you enjoying yourself?" My hand fell down against his solid manhood and I gently squeezed him so that he knew I had his attention. "Yes, and tonight or maybe sooner, I'll show you," he growled at me. "We'll see, depends on the rest of my ride today." "You're an evil angel," and he kissed me. He went around and got himself buckled in to his 5 point harness. I asked smiling at him, "Are you okay down there with this harness?" "Angel, please be the angel that you can be and shut up. Please don't make me regret bringing you up here." "I'll behave, I promise," as I licked my lips. I then sealed them and said, "Take me for a ride, Baby." Emmett groaned, but put the jeep in 4 wheel drive and we headed up the mountain. Emmett was still moving around in his seat trying to get comfortable since we were harnessed in, I said, "Sorry, Baby, for my comments, but they were just way too easy. So please relax and tell me about where we are and where we are heading." Emmett took a deep breath and started telling me about Big Bear and the trails. An hour or so later, Emmett pulled into a flat area and started unbuckling himself. I asked, "Can I do the same?" "Yes, Angel. We're going to have a picnic up here." I released my harness and jumped out to help Emmett, but with the cooler air at this temperature, I said, "Emmett, oh shit, it's cold up here." "Hold on," and he turned pulled out a sweatshirt. I threw it on without even looking at it. It was huge, but I was warm. Emmett came around and put his on, and he pulled me into a hug and said, "That is huge on you, but you look incredible in my sweatshirt." I was then enveloped into an amazing kiss in his arms; but just as quickly, I was back on the ground carrying a blanket as I followed Emmett with the cooler to a spot he deemed satisfactory. He set the cooler down, took the blanket and spread it out. I started going through the cooler and then looked at Emmett and he said, "What?" "Emmett, I know you say you're a growing boy; but this is even too much food for you." "I know. It's not because I brought enough for an early dinner too. Now sit down my Angel and I will get us our lunch feast." Emmett took control of the cooler after he handed me a soda and told me to sit back and relax. We had sandwiches, fruit and chips and just enjoyed the view. I was laying back letting the sun warm me some, when I felt Emmett placing kisses gently along my face until he made it to my ears and he whispered, "I wish I had a camera so I could take your picture up here." "Too bad, mister. Your memory will just have to hold the image." "Oh my memory will hold this image and many others including laying over top of your incredible naked body. Now I'll just start carrying a camera everywhere so I can capture your beauty whenever I want." "Discussion over," I said. "Let's continue this little jeep tour." We loaded back up the jeep. While Emmett was securing the cooler, I buckled my five point harness and Emmett just checked it. He smiled his perfect dimple smile at me and said, "Thanks Angel for the helping hand." "No problem, I wouldn't want you in any more pain." Emmett was soon buckled in. Two hours later, we took another break and hiked into the woods. Emmett convinced me it was okay to use nature to relieve myself only after he agreed to protect me and he had toilet paper for my use. Two hours later, we stopped at the bottom of the trail by a creek to have a picnic dinner. Emmett had cold fried chicken, potato salad and brownies for dessert. It was sinful. Emmett went to put the cooler away and I watched the last of the sunset. Too soon, I felt Emmett's arms around me hugging me from behind me. He pulled me in even closer and snuggled with me. I tilted my chin to him and said, "Thanks Emmett; today was perfect." "You're welcome, Angel." I turned and kissed my man to show him how much I appreciated the day. As I pulled back from the kiss, I whispered, "Get me home, Mr. McCarty. Your bed is calling for both of us to return to it." "Your wish is my command," and soon we were flying down the freeway. I finally said, "Emmett, if you get a speeding ticket, you'll be very lonely tonight." "Yes ma'am," and he slowed down. As we reached his house, I was carried inside and taken straight to his bed. He laid me down on the bed and came down right on top of me. I said, "No, not this time. Roll over onto your back; I want to thank you for today." I started an exploration of his chest. All too soon, I had Emmett naked under me and I was sitting on his thighs after removing my t-shirt and jeans. He was watching me in my panties and bra as I watched him. I started at his lips and kissed down his body until I reached his manhood hitting his stomach and I kissed it. Emmett groaned in response to my move and that was all the courage I needed. I licked it like a popsicle, then sucked it like a popsicle and Emmett groaned some more. I looked up after releasing him, a little unsure of myself and needing confirmation. His face seemed foggy and his eyes were glazed over so I asked, "Am I doing okay?" "Fucking yes, Angel but you don't have to?" "I want to, but I've never done this before so I wanted to check," and then I started again. What my mouth couldn't fit I pumped with one hand and the other supported me. Once an a while I would tug on his sack, on my third attack of his sack, I was interrupted by Emmett who was pulling me away and said, "This time I'm coming inside you and another day I'll let you swallow if you want to but right now I need in that hot heaven of mine." He slid into home and started suckling on my breasts rather fiercely. All too soon, I screamed, "Emmett," and he followed as I squeezed him with my walls forcing him to start his orgasm. Once we settled comfortably in bed, Emmett started a movie and we watched it together and drank a couple of coronas with a few more brownies. On Sunday, we had been out all day and spent the evening packing. Emmett came into my closet and said, "Put on a bathing suit and come out to the hot tub." I stepped out onto the patio and Emmett handed me a glass of champagne. I asked, "What's this for?" "Do I have to have a reason? Here let me help you slip into the hot tub." He easily had us both in the hot tub. I had taken a few sips and then Emmett said, "Bella, I did have a reason for the champagne; I have a premiere for you." He hit play on the remote for the TV and DVD player. The music video we had made together started playing. I was in awe with the final version. Once it finished and I took another drink of my champagne, I said "Emmett, can we watch it again?" "Of course," and this time I leaned on the front edge to be closer and watched it again. As it ended, Emmett came up behind me and started kissing my shoulders and worked his way up to my ears and whispered, "Do you like it?" "Yes, it's stunning. The scenery and what they did to you and I is amazing. I can't believe I look like that."

"Bella, you always look like that to me. Are you ready to be seen with me in NYC tomorrow?"

"Honestly, no. If it's only walking around the streets, I'm okay. But not on TV with Letterman or MTV."

"I understand, but remember there'll be photographers everywhere following us." I just glared at him. "Okay, I got it; you're not overly excited about NYC, but how about Hawaii?"

"Yes, I can't wait to get to Hawaii and play with you in the sand and ocean. Let's just enjoy the bedroom by ourselves."

"Bella, I promise, all but one morning for two hours or less we will." Emmett pulled me back into his arms and said, "I promise to make it painless," and we started kissing. Suddenly, I was in Emmett's arms and was carried into the shower to rinse off and make love. We were wrapped only in towels as we landed up in bed making love again. The next thing I remember was waking up and Emmett whispering, "Go get ready for the plane ride. We need to be in the air in 90 minutes."

"Fine."

Soon we were settling in side by side on our charter flight to NYC. After taking a limousine into NYC and settling into our hotel, Emmett took me to dinner. Dinner was quiet and no one even realized he was there. We found a little café and enjoyed ourselves. Then we took a cab to MTV. I watched back stage as he debut his new video. Once we left the studio, we were followed by press everywhere. Emmett pulled me in close and didn't answer any questions; he helped me into the limousine and headed back to the hotel. The next day, Emmett called the manager and he helped us out a back exit so that we could explore the city on our own. Actually it was really easy; we used the double decker red city buses. We wore hats and sunglasses and just blended in with the crowds. We got to the studio early so that Emmett could do his sound check. I sat with Mike, his agent and waited for the actual show. Mike and I had seats in the audience. After the show, I was talking to Emmett and Mike. David Letterman walked up and asked us to join him for dinner. I thought Emmett and David's crew were funny; I couldn't stop laughing all through dinner. Two hours after dinner, we were all settled in for the charter flight to Kauai. Emmett showed me a bed so that we could get some sleep on the flight over.

We landed around midnight local time. Emmett and I loaded into a jeep and he headed us towards the beach house we would stay in. As we approached the front door of the beach house, I said, "Emmett, it's beautiful."

"Let's go check out the house." Emmett opened the door and turned on the lights so that we could check out the house. Emmett led the way back to the master bedroom. We cuddled into bed.


End file.
